Peter Pan: Between The Stars
by FairySmall
Summary: Sequel to Peter Pan: I'll make every last moment last, We learn more of Peter and Darcie, will new problems rise for them? please read first story if you haven't! xoxox
1. The Secret Lagoon

1

Darcie POV

I sat in the woods once again, where I used to sit with Louis. Yes the pirate border was pretty close, but I wasn't going to be put off by what happened, it wouldn't happen again, I wouldn't let it, Peter wouldn't let it. I fiddled with my polka dot playsuit as I sat down. I heard footsteps behind me and the rustling of leaves. 'Hobbit,' I heard through a smile.

'Hey!' I said as I looked up at his big blue eyes. Louis sat by my side again. Puck was also in a near-by tree. Puck went, after Peter broke in to the pirate ship, to try and warn the others and he found them before they went in the City Council Halls building and told them everything that had happened. He also helped them break out. Puck mostly stuck with us now.

'So you and Peter…' Louis teased. I pushed him playfully and smiled. Peter was flying somewhere in the island today, no doubt spying on pirates.

'Yes? About me and him?' I laughed.

'I'm like your brother, right? Your over protective brother!' He emphasised, implying all the insecurities an older brother has over their little sister's love.

'Yeah all right. I get it!' I laughed. I got up from my sitting position. 'Well, we'd better head back, before Peter.' I said.

'You go ahead, I'm gonna chill here.' He said whilst lying down. Louis always did like his mid afternoon naps. I walked back towards homelands and Puck followed. Puck always followed one of us around, he liked company. _I hear Peter miss. I'll be at fairy hollows._

I felt a pair of protective arms around me. 'Hello,' I giggled. I took in his scent. He picked me up bridal style and smiled at me.

'Me and you are going somewhere!' He laughed as he flew up. He knew I hated heights, he only flew high so I would bury in closer to him and to show off. He took me to an unfamiliar part of the island. A small lagoon, exotic flowers surrounding us. He placed me down on some rocks and sat by me.

'I haven't been here before.' I said looking around. He looked out at the sea.

'Yeah, my secret place.' He grinned 'I wanted to show it to you.' I felt so honoured he would share his secret place with me. He picked a vibrant pink flower and placed it in my brown hair. He kissed my cheek as he lay on his back. 'Have you been to London?' He asked.

'No, I haven't.' London looked so interesting and beautiful. 'Why?' I chuckled. He shrugged.

'I'll take you there sometime.' He grinned. He began singing. His voice matched the sunset over the horizon, smooth, soft and bright. He sat up and pulled me into his chest still singing. I placed my hand on his chest and rested my head on his shoulder, his chin on my head. His childish instincts suddenly kicked in and he began a tickle fight. I shrieked and laughed.

'No-I-aaah!' I gasped between fits of laughter. He found this hysterical.

'Kiss me and I'll stop.' He said close to my face. I lifted my head slightly and kissed his soft lips. He put his hands on the back of my head and kissed back. As we broke away he smirked, 'I love you.'

'I love you.' I replied naturally. 'But as much as I love you, we should get back, it's getting dark and the guys will be wondering where we are.' I looked into his eyes. He pouted back at me.

'I wish we could stay,' He whined as he pulled me up and cuddled me into his arms as we flew back. I loved him more than anything. Being in love with one of my best friends was surprisingly amazing. He could be serious and yet still have this boyish charm at the same time. I was in heaven when I was with him.

Hook POV

'They killed Josiah.' Smee informed me. These children were savages. Josiah was tortured and killed by them. I didn't want the same fate for me. Josiah's guards had come to the pirate ship to seek a new life. I should've killed them for knocking me and my crew out and ruining the plan. But I could do with some more pirates, more numbers and they were well built too. My pirate crew was growing and I was going to plan another scheme to get Pan out of the way. Me and Pan shared a little secret. One we had vowed to keep quiet to everyone. Smee was the only one who knew. Well Smee and, my nephew. Well taken in nephew, he was an orphan, I took a liking to him, and he reminded me of myself. He was 10 when I took him in, when I was in London.

Pan was also 10 when I met his widowed mother. I had never liked Pan. His mother was beautiful, light hair and crystal blue eyes. In complete contrast to Pan who's dark brown hair waved on his head and his brown eyes were not so clear, his eyes secretive. But his features were just as pretty as a boy. Now in his 16 year old state I could see his features had matured, very defined and handsome, just like his father who I had seen in pictures. I married his mother in the summer after we met. Pan never liked me either. My 'nephew' joined our little family. I'd constantly tell Pan to grow up when he got into trouble. My 'nephew' was just like me, he also disliked Pan the two never got along, Pan was creative and imaginative, my 'nephew' preferred facts.

Pan didn't come home from school one day. I searched London for him and eventually found him in his uniform sat in Kensington Gardens. 'I will not grow up!' He protested at me as I yelled at him. I left him there, he'd come back for food.

My 'nephew' was feeling sick so I put him in Pan's bed, next to the fire. It was a minor cold but still, he was sick. Pan came back, not too happy to find another boy in his bed.

He'd tell his mother stories about his adventures in Kensington Gardens and a fairy he met named Tinkerbell. Pan and his mother were very close and she adored his 'imagination'. It wasn't in his mind though. He brought up a place called Neverland, my home but I had come to London to set out a new life and away from my pirate life. I pretended with his mother that it was his imagination, but I knew all too well it wasn't.

Months passed and Pan's mother, my love, had grown ill. She died in her bed, Pan by her side. 'Now it's really time for you to grow up!' I shouted at him in anger. Then he ran away to Kensington Gardens and Tinkerbell took him away from London. I took my 'nephew', packed a few basic needs and followed him to Neverland. I went back to my old pirate ways and gathered a crew. My 'nephew' stayed with us until he was around 14 then he left to find others like him, forever to be 16. I next saw Pan at the age of 14 as well, after my 'nephew' had left. We got into a fight, I blamed him for his mother's death out of spite and he told me I never really loved her, how little he knew. During our sword fight my right hand was cut off and he threw it to the ticking crocodile.

Captain James Hook, hence I had a hook to replace my hand. Peter spent long years having fun, staying young at 16, never to age, flying. I however was stuck as a grown man in Neverland, feet on the ground.

'Smee?' I called to him,

'Yes, Cap'n?' He came running to my service.

'Contact Vincent, and tell him I would love to have a chat.' I smiled to myself. I'd get Pan back. For everything.


	2. Past Families and Mothers

2

Peter POV

I loved her. I was finally admitting it to myself. It was perfect, us.

They were all at school today, I couldn't be bothered to go. I was sat in the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open the door and when I opened it, there he stood, dark hair and light eyes, he was wearing a scruffy suit, he was a bit taller than me with a bit more muscle. 'No.' I said but his foot stopped the door closing and he entered anyway.

'Relax Peter, I'm just dropping by.' Vincent said. Hook's taken in nephew, he was once a kind of step-brother to me. 'So, Peter, what have you been up to these days?' I frowned.

'Stuff,' I simply replied he wanted to know something. 'And how is your team?' He asked.

'Fine.' I stated I knew where the conversation was leading to.

'How's Darcie?' He smirked. I said nothing. I was not talking about Darcie to him. 'Have you told her?' I looked down. 'No? Oh, she's going to be in for a bit of a shock.' He laughed. He knew about the secret of Darcie, no-one else did really.

'Right, get out.' I bluntly put it to him. I pushed him out the door.

'Peter, I want us to be friends, I'll stop by another time.' He said as he walked away. I hope he doesn't. I was planning to tell Darcie soon. I'll tell her tonight get it out of the way.

'Hey, Darcie, shall we go out?' I asked, I was gonna tell her tonight.

'Yeah, sure.' She said, I took her hand and led her out the door. I walked with her instead of flying. I sat in the woods with her and she smiled at me. 'So…' She said and giggled.

'I need to tell you something,' She nodded.

'Ok, what is it?' She gave a light smile. I took a deep breath before I started.

'I knew your mother.' I stated. Her smile dropped slightly. 'Her name was Wendy, Wendy Darling.' It was hard telling her. 'She came here when she was young and then she went home to grow up. She met someone and had you but he left her. I used to come and visit every once in a while and I came by and you were there. And Wendy was growing sick, like really sick, so she asked me to take you to Neverland because she wanted the best for you.' Darcie was looking down at her lap. 'I gave you to Lara because you needed an elder. When Wendy died, I didn't want to love anything again. So I stayed away from you.'

'You loved my mum?' She asked no emotion.

'Well, a bit, but it was a crush compared to what feel with you!' I hope she understood.

'So that's why you picked me for your team then? Not because you believed in me but because you used to have a thing with my mum?' I was hurt, I'd hurt her, oh crap.

'No! No, that's not it at all.' I pleaded, I couldn't lose her not after everything we've been through. 'I didn't even know what you looked like until that day we met in the school, that's why I acted so surprised when you said you were called Darcie, it was you and you looked so beautiful and…' I wanted her to say something. 'Say something?' I begged.

'I'm going home.' She said. I got up as she stood up.

'Darcie don't do this!' I cried, I loved her too much.

'Sorry, I just, it's a big thing you've kept from me!' She turned to face me. Tears in her eyes. 'Do I look like her?' She asked.

'A bit, your eyes are almost the same, yours are darker, bigger.' I tried to brush her cheek but she slapped my hand away and scoffed.

'So that's why you like me so much!' NO! She's got this all wrong! She stormed off. 'Darcie! The house is this way!' I called after her.

'I'm going HOME to LARA!' She yelled and went off in the other direction. I felt like crying. She's misunderstood completely. I went back home and curled up in my bed. I'd find her tomorrow and tell her how much I loved her for _her_.

Darcie POV

I slept on the sofa at Lara's. She had a new girl to mentor, a 10 year old called Lucy, who was now in my room as I lived with the team. Lucy was sweet. She woke me up in the morning.

'Would you like some cereal?' She asked when I sat up. I smiled at her.

'Yeah, alright.' I said and went to the kitchen with her. Lara was in there too.

'How are you today?' Lara said as she put my cereal down.

'I'm ok, I guess.' I gave a weak smile.

'Was it your boyfriend?' Lucy teased, I laughed slightly.

'Yeah, never get one,' Lara laughed. 'Why don't you go get changed whilst I talk to Darcie?' Lucy sighed and skipped upstairs.

'Sorry I didn't tell you, I'm your Elder it's not up to me whether to tell you or not. I didn't really know the full details of why Peter got you.' Lara explained, I shook my head.

'It's ok, I think I over reacted with Peter, I'll go apologise,' I got up, I'd barely touched my cereal. I got changed out of Lara's pyjamas and back into my dress I was wearing before.

'You're always welcome back,' Lara said.

'Thanks,' I smiled and left.

I was walking back to the house when a voice stopped me.

'Darcie.' He said. I turned around and I didn't recognise the face, dark hair and light eyes. He looked slightly familiar.

'Um, do I know you?' I asked quite confused. He got slightly closer to me, his suit he was wearing was a bit worn and scruffy.

'No, but I know you,' He said. 'Darcie, Peter's girl.' I rolled my eyes and went to walk away but he stepped in front of me. 'I'm Vincent.' He took my hand and shook it with a firm grip. Then he pulled me closer by my hand. No denying he was beautiful, but simply did not compare to Peter's features. I nodded as he examined my face. 'You're so… pretty.'

'But, like you said, I'm with Peter.' I put my foot down with him.

'Even after that little fight of yours?' How did he know? I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Yes actually. Now I am going to see him.' I marched off and heard him laughing. Creep.

Peter POV

I woke up and went to find her, I was walking through the woods to get to Lara's but Darcie was walking back to our house I ran over to her. 'Darcie!' I shouted and hugged her. I was surprised she hugged back.

'Peter, I over reacted,' she said, I hushed her and held her close.

'I'm sorry I kept this from you.' I said, I normally hated apologising, but for her, anything. We pulled away from the hug and headed home. She suddenly asked something weird.

'Do you know a Vincent?' I didn't know what to say… I couldn't keep anything from her.

'Yes, why?' I asked. Curious where she'd heard of him before.

'He was talking to me, just then.' What was he doing near _my_ Darcie? He was up to something.

'What did he say?' I looked into her eyes. She shrugged.

'He knew about our fight and he tried flirting, and failed.' She laughed. I laughed too, I'm glad she said he 'failed'. We walked into the woods a bit and sat together side by side. 'How do you know him?' Darcie broke the silence. I'd better just tell her…

'Umm, well I guess you could say we were sort of like step-brothers a long time ago, before I even came here.' That was a quick sum-up, and no lies.

'What, you like, haven't lived here your whole life?' She asked pretty surprised.

'Um, no, I used to live in London a very long time ago, I used to go to Kensington Gardens a lot, that's where I met Tink. One day I flew away with her to Neverland.' Darcie looked a bit sad. 'What?'

'Did she miss you terribly?' Darcie asked.

'Who did?' What was she on about.

'Your mother?' Being in Neverland all these years I'd almost forgotten about my mother. I remember her being extremely beautiful and she loved me very much. I remember sitting by her side when she was sick, wanting to hear about my adventure is Kensington Gardens. I clearly remember the doctor telling me she was no longer with us, I felt that familiar twinge of pain as I remembered how dearly I missed her. That fear of not wanting to grow old and leave people I loved like she left me. I ran away from the pain with Tink.

'She, uh, died before I came here.' Darcie must have seen the pain in my eyes as she came over and held me.

'I'm sorry…' She whispered. I held her back.

'It's ok, it was a long time ago…' It wasn't exactly ok but I needed to forget all the pain.

'What about your father? He must've needed you after she'd gone.' My father had died when I was quite small, I remember him vaguely, he told me so many stories, I've always loved stories. I couldn't remember how he died; I was probably about 6 or 7 at the time, too young to understand. I'd seen pictures of him, and now I look at myself in the reflection I see some of him in me.

'He died before my mother, so I had a step-' I cut myself off. I remembered my stepfather. _Just grow up!_ He'd yell when my mother wasn't around. I'd never liked him, he ruined me and my mother's small happy family. When they got married I was disgusted. I refused to take up his second name like my mother had. Peter Hook? No bloody way. I used to have my mother's second name, but when she married _him_, she wanted our names to be changed. In my adventures in 'Neverland', Tink had told me about Neverland so I pretended Kensington Gardens was Neverland, I took up my father's second name. Pan. Peter Pan. I was stuck with him when my mother died. Tink said she'd take me to Neverland away from him. Little did I know, Neverland was his home too, his pirate home.

'Stepfather? Is that Vincent's father then?' Darcie asked taking me out of my thoughts.

'Well, he took Vincent in, said he was his nephew. Me and my step family didn't get along.' Vincent was so grown up for his age. _Fairies? They don't-_ I hit him and fought him before he could ever say those words. He always wanted to know the facts, never interested in fiction. When I'd talk about my adventures in Kensington Gardens to him he'd try and crush the magic of it. _There are no mermaids in Kensington Gardens! The only things that can fly are birds and insects, not you!_ He was never interested in stories. My mother, as sweet as she was, was not as good a story teller as my father, so she'd read me stories whilst Vincent read over his non-fiction books.

'Well, Vincent's here, so your stepfather is where?' She asked. Deep breath and tell her Peter.

'He's here.' She looked shocked. 'He's on the pirate ship.' I said.

'Well, as much as you don't like him, we should still save him from pirates and-' I stopped her.

'No, Darcie, he is a pirate. Hook actually.' She honestly looked like she'd seen a ghost. 'Me and him vowed not to tell anyone! You're the only person I've told! You can't tell anyone!' I pleaded.

'Hook, but, well what about the guys?' She asked a bit dazed.

'Especially not the guys! They'll hate me! Particularly Nibs!' We'd been friends for so long, he'd hate me if he found out I never told him. Darcie sighed and looked down.

'No they won't… It's better to tell them than them finding out themselves, anyway I don't hate you, you told me.' She was right. I smiled and hugged her.

'I'll tell them. But no-one else!' She nodded and we got up and made our way back to the house.


	3. Nibs' Anger

3

Hook POV

'Well, she's not interested in me.' Vincent smiled and leaned against the door to my cabin.

'I said befriend her! Not for you to flirt with her!' I yelled. Honestly that boy was impossible.

'Hey, look, her and Peter are close, she doesn't want anything to do with me, a random stranger she just met.' He explained and rolled his eyes.

'Well, then get to know his whole team! Start with the dim one.' Tootles I think his name was, he clearly wasn't the smartest of all. 'You were friends with Pan at one point weren't you?' They were at some point, I'm sure of it.

'For a short while, till he went off to the City. I wouldn't exactly call it a friendship either just a tolerance.' He shook his head. Ah yes, Pan's cockiness drew him into something as grand as the City, giving him all that fame and attention.

'Well now that he's no longer in the City you can befriend him and his team, then you lead him straight to me.' Vincent looked down a bit. I know what Vincent longed for, popularity like that of Pan's. 'Just think about it, Pan gone, you take his place. Work your way up from the bottom. I'll see if I can get the secret of Pan's flying for you. Imagine the island at your feet.' Vincent smirked slightly.

'Yeah, I mean I guess I could still try and bring up Peter's secret to Darcie to put her off him.' He laughed. What secret?

'What? What secret is this?' Pan kept something from his Darcie?

'I didn't tell you? Darcie is Wendy's daughter! They had a small row about it but then went all lovey and made up.' He rolled his eyes. Wendy… The story teller? Darcie was _her_ daughter? Excellent, another thing to hold against Pan, really make him suffer.

Pan was going down this time.

Peter POV

I sat everyone down in the living room, and paced the ground not wanting to tell the others. I nibbled at my thumb whilst I stood there not knowing what to say.

'Well…What is it?' Curly asked. I looked at Darcie, she still liked me, I told her.

'Just tell them already.' She said, sitting on the nearest sofa to me. The rest of the guys looked at me. I breathed in deeply.

'Hook is…' I started, I looked at Darcie and she nodded. I closed my eyes, 'Hook is, well was, my uh stepfather.' When I opened them they all looked in shock.

'Gross.' Tootles said bluntly, I laughed a bit at his reaction. Nibs spoke next.

'When did you find this out? Like, a few days ago?' Crap.

'No, I've known, sorta since I got here, like arrived in Neverland. I'm sorry I didn't want it brought up. Hook and I vowed-'

'So you and him are making promises now?' Nibs scoffed. Louis was a bit more compassionate.

'Nibs calm down, yeah Peter kept something from us but it was a big piece of news. Give him time.' Louis said. I looked down.

'All the years you could've told me, we've been like brothers for so many years… and you tell _her_ first?' He pointed at Darcie. That was uncalled for. I love her, why shouldn't I tell her.

'Yeah, she didn't leave me at crucial points since I met her. You left me when I went to the City!' I raised my voice. He left me when I got fame and went to the City.

'I'm glad I did! I would have ended up like you otherwise! A slave to Josiah!' He yelled, I went to throw a punch at him but he caught it and shoved me to the ground, Darcie let out a little shriek. Louis held him back as he tried to kick me. I dragged myself off the floor to fight Nibs. But a small figure was in my way. Darcie hugged my waist and whispered into my neck.

'Calm down, shh, it's ok.' She hushed to me. I looked up at Nibs, he was being taken upstairs by Louis, Curly and Tootles. I wrapped my arms around Darcie. Nibs needed 3 guys, well Louis' strength counted as 2 so 4, to hold him back. Me? I needed one thing. The person I cared about.

'Told you he'd hate me.' I said, I was usually right, but this time I wished Darcie was right.

'He just needs time…' She said. I kissed her on the nose gently. I hope she was right.

Nibs POV

Louis, Curly and Tootles took me up to my room, how could Peter not tell me. When Wendy left him and took us with her, I came back for Peter. I didn't want to see one of my best friend's on his own, yes he had Tinkerbell but he needed some guy time.

I stayed with him and I'm glad I did. We had fun together. We were the best of friends until we were out fighting pirates one day. They came over the borders, well not Hook but some of his men. Peter and I chased them into the City. I unfortunately was knocked out by one of the pirates an cut pretty badly, Peter stood by my side and defended me, crowds of City people watched Peter fight off the pirates that were in the City centre. They all watched in amazement; however Peter would check on me and my injured body that was being tended to by a City nurse and doctor. Peter fought off 3 or 4 pirates without my help. The pirates were taken then by City guards and never seen again. I still remember that day, Josiah was watching him the entire time, watching the crowds of people adoring his skills, his looks, his cocky charm. Josiah praised Peter and Peter took it all in and believed it. I remember Josiah telling Peter all about the fame he was going to have, all the City adoring him. I made it clear to Peter that I did not like the City, neither did Tinkerbell but she stuck by his side.

'_They are gonna use you! They don't like your talent, they like your looks!' _I told him firmly.

'_I think you're just jealous! What so they didn't see you fight? C'mon if it bothers you that much then you can show them your fighting skills too.' _I knew my fighting skills wouldn't help, it was about the looks. I was lanky and quite scrawny. My face not as defined, not as handsome as Peter's. That's why they liked him.

'_Oh my god, you're actually believing them? They don't care if you can fight pirates, they just want another teen idol.' _I remember how frustrating it was trying to get this into his mind, but he was blinded by attention and gifts he got from them.

'_Piss off Nibs! Ok? Look I don't need you if you're gonna be like this.' _That stung when he said he didn't need me.

'_Yeah? I don't need you either, talk to me again when you're not a prick.' _That was the last I heard of him until he called the team together. Tinkerbell left him a few weeks later, she hated the attention he was getting from the City people, especially the girls who would flirt with him. Worst thing was he flirted back according to Tinkerbell. Peter had been modelled by Josiah, to be this charming, confident pirate fighter, which he was but not the Peter I knew. I changed too, I started taking out my anger on others, others who were so confident in themselves, people who reminded me of him. That's why I spat on Darcie's shoes. I was jealous that she had the confidence to perform at ease on stage. Accepted herself so welcomingly, I didn't, I was insecure. I became an angry bully, the school feared me and I wanted it to stay like that, I never wanted a friend who would leave me when I was no longer needed.

The guys left me in my room to my own thoughts. I couldn't believe Peter never told anyone Hook was his stepfather. All the years I'd known him. How could he keep this from me? And why didn't he tell me first?


	4. New Student: Vincent

4

Peter POV

I woke up and got dressed for school in a navy jumper and some jeans. I walked downstairs to where everyone else was and saw Nibs in the kitchen. I gave him a small smile but he pushed passed me and walked out the door, slamming it. I sighed, and walked behind Darcie and hugged my arms around her. I heard her laugh lightly. She was in a high waisted navy skirt and light pink blouse with a bow on it.

'We'd better get to school.' She said, I groaned and let go of her.

'I'll see you there I need breakfast.' I said and walked to the fridge.

'Ok, don't be late…' She whined. I drew an invisible halo round my head and watched as she left with the others. I wanted things back the way they were with Nibs. I missed him. It reminded me of the time when I was in the City. How much I missed him then. I quickly got a slice of toast and left.

I got into class just in time and went to English. I sat down by Darcie and put my arm around her waist. Louis gave me a warning look and then smiled. He was really gonna play this protective older brother thing? I laughed at him. Then the class door opened.

'Hey, I'm new here.' Vincent informed our teacher. Why was he here? He never comes to school, ever! He was wearing a shirt with the first few buttons undone and tight skinny jeans. Even my skinny jeans weren't that tight. He took the empty seat next to Nibs. Great… Vincent was another thing I'd kept from him. Vincent better keep quiet about it. Darcie looked at me, and then patted my leg, I held her tighter, I did not want Vincent at school with us.

I was focused on Vincent the whole of lesson time. He and Nibs would talk quite a bit. I went to my other lessons and luckily he was not in those. It was just me and Darcie at lunch in the end. On a table on our own. I heard a familiar voice swagger over to us.

'Well if it isn't Superman and Bambi.' Vincent smirked as he sat down opposite us on our table. Me and Darcie looked at each other confused by our nicknames he had given us.

'Superman and Bambi?' I asked.

'Oh right yeah, you're Superman,' he said to me then whispered 'with your flying… and saving people.' I rolled my eyes. Then he looked at Darcie 'and your Bambi because of your freakishly massive brown eyes and another thing to match, your mum's dead too.' He spitefully remarked. Darcie scoffed and glared at him. I was about to punch him square in the face, but Darcie stopped me.

'He's not even worth it.' She stated. He wasn't, but it would be fun.

'Yes Peter, listen to your girlfriend.' He laughed. I kicked him under the table and smirked. 'Ouch, you bastard!' He said.

'Go back to the old Codfish why don't you?' I scolded. He and Hook got along so damn well.

'Peter, I came here to make truce with you!' He smiled. I looked at him disgusted and he sighed. 'At least give me a chance, Hook is just evil, I'm not like him.' He pleaded.

'I'm not convinced.' I stated.

'Then, I can wait.' He smiled and got up. I really did not like or trust him.

'He's a dick.' I said to her, she nodded.

'Yeah, he is. Just don't have anything to do with him ok?' She said, I nodded and kissed her cheek. I did love her so much.

Darcie POV

We got back home from school late because Peter was showing off in the woods. He was flying in the trees. 'Peter, come down and let's go home.' I said, he was singing _Fly Me to the Moon_. I laughed. 'Ok, you've had your fun now, come down.' He flew down and hovered in front of me.

'As you wish your highness!' He went to his feet and bowed. I pushed him playfully. 'I'm a good singer though!' He boasted. I raised my eyebrows.

'And so incredibly modest.' I said sarcastically and laughed.

'I've heard you sing, you're good too!' He said as he held my hand. I smiled, he was sweet even if he did lack modesty.

We arrived at the house, only to find Vincent on the sofa with Nibs and the others. Peter let go of my hand and walked over to them.

'What are you doing here?' He said to Vincent.

'Well, I was just saying to Nibs and the guys about a party tonight. You're all welcome to come, especially you Peter.' He smiled and Peter scowled.

'No, I'm not going.' Peter said. 'You guys can if you want. But I'm not.' Peter then went upstairs. I stood by the door and Vincent got up and walked over to the door.

'Well it's later this evening if you want, around 7 at the Homeland Ballroom.' He walked out the door and left.

'I'm going.' Nibs said. I looked at him. 'Vincent's all right.' Oh Nibs I can't tell you the truth, if only you knew. The other guys nodded. Really?

'Really guys? He's kind of a jerk.' I said folding my arms.

'Well you and Peter don't have to come. You can stay home and talk more about each other's past lives.' Nibs scolded.

'Oh, get over it Nibs, the only reason he didn't tell you was because he was worried you'd hate him.' I retorted. Nibs bit the inside of his mouth.

'I don't hate him…' He mumbled. 'I'm just pissed he didn't tell me.'

'I'm gonna go find him upstairs.' I sighed. Nibs caught my arm.

'Try and get him to come to the party?' I nodded and smiled. I went up the stairs to Peter's room and knocked on the door before I opened it. He was sat on his bed playing his flute. He put it down when he saw me.

'Nibs doesn't hate you.' I smiled, he smiled a bit more. 'Just give him time to cool off.' He nodded.

'Are you going to the party tonight?' He asked fiddling with his hands. I shrugged.

'Uh, yeah, maybe, you?' He looked a bit uneasy and shrugged. _Get him to come to the party_… I wanted Nibs and Peter to be friends again. 'I'd like it if you did, Nibs would too…' I coaxed him.

'We'll get ready now then…' He smiled. I went to my room and I got into a light pink playsuit and some ballet type shoes. Peter was waiting outside my door, he looked so lovely. His hair perfectly waved, a white t-shirt with a green cardigan and black skinny jeans. I smiled at his perfection. 'You look beautiful.' He said whilst holding me in his arms.

'You look dashing.' I said fiddling with his hair. He was about to kiss me before it was interrupted.

'Ready to go?' Louis smiled, I pushed my hair out of my face and nodded. Peter took me by my waist and we walked downstairs to the others to go to the party.

Blue lights were flashing in the Homeland Ballroom, a huge grand building in our homelands. The staircase led down to the dance floor and stage. The guys all went down the stairs to the dance floor. Me and Peter stayed at the top of the stairs for a bit.

'So… Shall we dance?' Peter said and smiled. I nodded and he took my hand and led me down the stairs. We danced to a few songs, me and him. He held me close in all of them, I hadn't seen sight of Vincent yet. Peter pulled us off to the side.

'I'm gonna find out where the guys are and I'll come back with drinks. Stay here.' He kissed my cheek before he disappeared in the crowd. I leant against the wall at the side.

'Bambi, you're all alone…' I heard from beside me. I sighed in frustration and looked to my left. Vincent was standing there in a red shirt with a black bowtie, he just reminded me of a young, better looking Hook.

'Peter will be back soon.' I said hoping he'd go away. He came closer to me and I stepped away a bit more.

'We should dance you and me.' He smirked whilst putting his arm around me. I ducked out of his arm and walked away. I went to find Peter through the people. It was impossible. I saw a familiar red shirt in front of me, again.

'What do I have to do to make you go away?' I bluntly asked Vincent. He smirked again. Oh for goodness sake.

'I told you, dance with me, just once.' He held out his hand. I hesitated but took it, he pulled me in towards him, he pushed my head on his shoulder and kept it there making sure I was resting on his shoulder, his other arm around my waist. I tried to pull back a bit but he held me tighter. He smelt strongly of a familiar scent. The same scent as Hook, an overpowering sickly scent of men's cologne. I grimaced at his smell; it was strong and reminded me of pirates too much. The song ended and he let go, I pulled away fast and turned around to some deep brown eyes and perfect features, two drinks in his hands.

'What were you doing?' He asked me confused.

'Making him go away. He said he'd go away if I danced with him.' Peter looked at Vincent and glared.

'She loved it.' Vincent boasted, lies. I grabbed one of the drinks out of Peter's hands and threw it at Vincent's face, his hair and top of his shirt soaking. '_Bitch!_' He shouted. I gave a light smile and took Peter's hand to walk away. Peter was laughing as he looked behind him at Vincent.

'Let's go home. This party sucks.' Peter said and pulled me up the stairs. We were outside in the gardens when a familiar song came on. My favourite song. _As The World Falls Down_ by David Bowie. 'It's your song.' Peter said and held me to him as we began to slow dance together in the gardens. Small tea lights glowed in the gardens and lanterns hung in the trees. It all looked enchanting.

'_As the world falls down, falling_

_Falling, falling in love.'_

I snuggled into him, 'I love David Bowie.' I smiled.

'Not as much as you love me though…' He whispered and I laughed.

'Of course not.' We both leaned in to kiss until someone interrupted.

'Oh, you'd prefer to dance with him huh!' Vincent yelled. We looked over, he was still wet from my drink throwing. Me and Peter laughed and held hands as we ran home.


	5. Hook and Vincent's Plan

5

Vincent POV

Peter got everything. He had the better looks, the wits, the popularity and the girl. One thing he lacked had been the common sense and no naivety. He was practically a child still. Why was she so repulsed by me? I was still hot. How could he actually love someone? He doesn't have proper feelings. I walked back to Hook's ship and was greeted by Smee.

'Ah, Master Vincent, how are you this evening?' He said, I think he had a bit of rum. I could smell it on him.

'I'm going to see HoH

Hook.' I walked past him to Hook's cabin and knocked, as I entered Hook looked up from his desk.

'Vincent, how's our little plan going?' He smiled widely.

'Peter is still not buying it.' I said. 'If anything he hates me more than ever.' I shrugged. Hook slammed his hand on the table.

'How hard can it be? You're doing something to make him hate you!' He yelled. Yes, I was, but I couldn't help it.

'Yes, ok! I am doing something that makes him hate me! And I will stop for now…' I raised my voice. 'But when he does come to you, I will get what I _want!_' I shouted. Hook grinned evilly.

'So, you like Pan's little… doll.' He chuckled to himself. I frowned. How much I hated to admit it I did. I liked a lot of things Peter had including his popularity.

'Possibly…' I muttered and looked down. 'Why does he get everything?'

'He won't soon. _You_ will. Just stick to the plan and make him trust you, and _stop_ the attempts to make that annoying girl like you. It can wait.' He spoke harshly, but he was right. Wait until he has Peter and then she'll be looking for a shoulder to cry on. I groaned.

'Fine.' I said and turned to walk out.

'Oh, one more thing Vincent...' I turned to face him, 'get me him soon.'

Peter POV

It was school again. I had managed to get myself up out of bed and to school. We didn't have school often but when we did, ugh, it was so dull. I was walking down the hallway to sports. I liked sports but what I didn't like was not being able to fly whilst doing it, then I saw Vincent. He was putting books away in his locker then he turned to face me, and a huge purple bruise on the right hand side of his face was there. I walked over to him, what fight had he go into?

'What happened?' I said whilst looking at his bruise, he shrugged.

'Told Hook I didn't want anything to do with him.' He smiled a bit 'As you can see, he didn't take it well…' his smile faded.

'What did he do?' I asked, I really feel bad for him. He looked down.

'He backhanded me. Pretty hard.' It must have been hard to get that bruise.

'Why'd you say that to him?' I was curious as to why he would risk getting hurt. He sighed.

'I told you Peter, I want to make truce.' I did take pity on him. He'd always kept to himself and people stayed away from him because they knew he had something to do with pirates but no-one ever knew what really.

'Ok, truce…' I said and put my hand out to him. He smiled and shook my hand.

'Really? Thanks.' He said, a bit surprised.

'Yeah, you took a hit from Hook, but you have to stop flirting with my Darcie.' I frowned. He lifted his hands up in surrender.

'Ok, alright.' He laughed. I smiled and went off to sports class. It felt good to have one other annoyance off my shoulders. I guess I could get along with him. It shouldn't be that hard.

After sports I went to go practice up my fighting skills in the gym. It was empty and no-one was likely to enter. I really shouldn't take my sword to school, but what happens when there is a pirate attack? Then they would be sorry, defenceless. I swished my sword about a bit, throwing it in the air and swapping hands with it. I smirked at my high agility with my sword. I heard the door open I quickly snapped my head round but I saw a small figure in a navy cardigan and jeans. She smiles.

'Look at you, with your sword.' Darcie giggles. I smile and laugh.

'Yeah, I'm such a rebel.' I smirked. She looks at her feet.

'Have you seen Vincent today? With the bruise?' She asked. I nodded.

'Yeah it was Hook, me and Vincent are in a truce now.' I said, she smiled lightly. 'I told him to lay off of you too.' She laughed.

'Good, he was getting sleazy.' I pulled her into me and rested my forehead against hers. 'You though sir, will never be sleazy.' She said. I chuckled a bit before kissing her forehead.

'_Never._' I laughed, 'I'm far too adorable.' She rolled her eyes and laughed, I knew she secretly liked my cockiness.

'Again, your lack of modesty is unbelievable!' She laughed, I just shrugged and laughed with her.

'C'mon lets go to class.' I said as the bell rang.

A few days had passed since mine and Vincent's truce. He didn't harass Darcie, he wasn't mean, he was actually alright. School flew by and it was the end of the day and I walked home with Darcie, singing again. She joined in singing this time. I didn't fly; occasionally I would hover though because

my happy thoughts when I was around her were stronger than ever. Her singing was so lovely. We arrived home and Vincent and Nibs were on the sofa. They had become quite good friends. Me and Darcie said hi and she went upstairs to find Louis, they were doing something with the script for the school's production. I went in the front room and sat down with them. Nibs had finally cooled off and we were back to normal. Nibs left to go and work out for the evening, so it was just me and Vincent in the living room.

'Umm, Peter I didn't want to say this in front of Nibs or anyone, but Hook is not letting this go.' He spoke firmly. I listened carefully he was clearly worried. 'He, uh, is coming past pirate borders tomorrow mid-afternoon.'

'But he can't! It's not allowed.' I said. Vincent shook his head.

'He doesn't care, he said he's gonna kill you if you fight him.' Vincent looked so worried. I looked down.

'Come with me tomorrow and we'll sort this out. The old Codfish can't get me!' I smirked.

'I don't want your team hurt, after what I heard happened with Josiah…' I understood what he meant. I couldn't put them through that again. They wouldn't be happy leaving them out on a mission. Usually we'd go on small missions to chase pirates back to their territories but this time it was more of a family issue…

'Ok, just you and me. I'll talk to Darcie.' I said; Vincent nodded.

'Thanks Peter, I'm sure we'll deal with it.' He got up. 'I should be off now, I'll meet you here to go to the borders.' I nodded.

'Yeah see you tomorrow.' I said as he walked out the door. Better tell the guys.

I told them, arguing, pleading, bribing and convincing they said yes. I now had to tell Darcie. I went to her door and knocked on it before I let myself in. She smiled up at me from her script; she was sat on her bed.

'Hey, I heard Nibs shouting what's going on?' She asked innocently. I sighed and sat on her bed beside her crossed legged.

'I'm going to pirate borders tomorrow with Vincent. Sort out Hook, he's planning on crossing the borders.' She shook her head.

'No, you're not going! Not on your own!' She pleaded, I held her hand.

'Darcie, I'll be fine.' I assured her. She narrowed her eyes.

'Really? Remember last time you went alone? How did that work out for you?' She said firmly.

'It won't happen again. This is a family business ok, I don't want you involved. Look you'll be at school when this I go-' I stopped as I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Hugged her in my arms. 'Hey, don't cry. I'll be fine, don't worry.' I spoke softly as I rubbed her tears away with my thumb. 'Shall I tell you something?'

'What?' She mumbled into my chest. I smoothed her hair.

'Did you know pirates are more afraid of us than we are of them?' She shook her head and looked at me confused.

'How?' She asked, I pushed her hair out of her face.

'We have things that they don't. One, youth. They have to be old forever.' I laughed and she laughed slightly. 'Two, we have love and compassion, which is so strong, love is stronger than anger and fear.' I ran my fingers through her hair. 'That's something they will never have, love. They have to live in that constant fear of being alone forever. We are stronger than them because we can love.' She nestled into my neck. 'See?'

'I do see.' She mumbled into me.

'If you're ever afraid or worried about me then you can just think of that. Play your song as well.' I picked her up bridal styled and tucked her in bed. 'Get some rest now.' I said.

'Can't I sleep with you tonight?' She begged. No, I'd be distracted tomorrow, thinking about how much I miss her.

'I'll stay in here with you until you fall asleep.' She nodded and put her head on the pillow. I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. I decided to sing to her and get her off to sleep. I sang softly 'Candle on the Water' one of her favourite Disney songs, it was one of my favourites too. Her eyes slowly shut and I heard soft deep breaths, however I carried on singing just in case and so she could hear it in her dreams. I kissed her head and went to bed, I needed to clear my head for tomorrow.


	6. Peter Has Gone

6

Darcie POV

I got out of bed groggily. I didn't want Peter to go alone. I got dressed into a white dress and a navy cardigan for school, I left my hair down. I went straight to Peter's room and opened the door. He was awake and was putting his fighting clothes on ready; thick jeans, a t-shirt and he had his jacket and boots laid out ready. I ran over and hugged his waist, he naturally hugged back tighter. I stopped myself crying, I couldn't cry and have him worried.

'I'll be fine.' He broke the silence with a chuckle. I looked into his eyes, 'Stop worrying.' He smiled.

'Promise you'll be safe.' I said as I held his face in my hands looking up to him. He smiled.

'I promise, and I keep my promises!' I smiled slightly and hugged him again. He kissed my forehead. 'Go have breakfast, you'll be late for school otherwise. I'll be back in the late night at the very latest, don't stay up for me. I love you.'

'I love you too.' I said and gave him one last kiss on the lips before I walked out. I was worried he was going with Vincent, Vincent had no fighting training. What if Peter needed back-up? I went down to the kitchen and picked up an apple, Puck was in the kitchen. Puck had been mostly with Tootles at the moment. 'Hey Puck.' I said. _Don't be worried Miss Darcie. Peter has sent me to look after you for the evening._ 'Thank you.' I said back to him. The others were in the living room.

'Darcie, we're going now.' Louis called out to me. Puck went out the window to follow us to school.

'Ok, I'm coming.' I took my apple with me, and went to go out the door until I heard someone come down stairs, Peter. We looked at each other and I ran into his arms before I left. He held me tight.

'Go to school and don't worry.' He laughed again. 'If you can't get to sleep tonight then listen to our songs.' I nodded. 'I love you.' He smiled.

'I love you too. Again.' I smiled and he chuckled. I followed Louis out the door and went to school. I knew I was gonna worry all day.

Peter POV

I had nothing to worry about and neither did she. I could handle that old Codfish! It was nearly time for Vincent to arrive. I put my jacket and boots on and got my sword. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Vincent stood there in jeans and a leather jacket.

'Ready?' He said. I smirked.

'Yeah, let's sort out this Codfish!' I said smugly and we walked out to the woods. We walked past Darcie and Louis' old houses. I hope she wasn't worrying. I'd sent Puck to look after her for the day, to calm her a bit, I also told Louis to keep her distracted with the school musical production thing to stop her from being worried. We were coming close to pirate border. Vincent seemed relaxed almost, like he had nothing to fear. I liked this brave attitude. Getting closer to pirate borders I saw Hook and a few of his men behind the borders.

'Ah, a little family reunion.' Hook cooed as he saw me and Vincent, I glared at him.

'Right Codfish, back to where you came.' I said cheekily. Hook gave an evil grin.

'Pan, it's not going to work like that,' He laughed. I looked at him confused, and then I felt my arms being grabbed from behind, Vincent.

'Vincent, what are you doing?' I yelled and struggled. Hook smiled at Vincent and Vincent… laughed?

'Bring him over to me.' Hook said Vincent pushed me towards Hook and his men took me, across the border. They pushed me to the ground, I tried to get away, fly away, struggle out but my hands and feet were already tied and the pirates were holding me tightly. 'Nice job Vincent.' Hook praised him.

'I thought we had truce!' I shouted at Vincent in frustration.

'I lied.' Vincent smirked. I frowned.

'But your cheek? What happened?' I asked, now confused to how that happened.

'A little thing called stage make-up.' He laughed, I looked at him disgusted, I'd been led into a trap, worst of all I believed it. 'Now, if you don't mind, I'll go take your place in Neverland.' I struggled against my captors even more. No way in hell he was taking my place in Neverland. My team were friends with him, they'd believe his lies.

'Remember Vincent, get rid of this border.' Hook smirked, and Vincent nodded as if he understood. No! The border gone pirates could invade homelands, the City, the Natives camp. I shouted in frustration trying to get away. 'Now Pan, you will be spending time on my ship. Until I decide whether to kill you or not…'

Vincent went to walk away and the pirates dragged me away, I put up quite a fight. 'Vincent, you won't get away with this!' I yelled. 'I hate you!' I screamed even louder as Vincent walked further into the woods and I was being pulled further into their land. I thought about Darcie, how I was not returning home tonight, I'd get away. For her. I tried pulling, kicking, but it was useless against the ropes and their grip. 'Let me go!' I cried out. I was taken onto the ship.

'Chain him up in the prisoner cell. Lock the door and make sure he can't get away.' Hook said. I yelled and cursed at him.

'You won't win you old Codfish!' I shouted.

'Honestly Pan that insult is getting tiresome.' Codfish would never get old. It was my signature insult to him.

'Oh, does it annoy you _James?_' I never used his first name, I could see it was annoying him. 'So you're not a codfish _James_? You will be to me, always.' I mocked. I used this technique to annoy him. Hook roared in frustration.

'Take him down! And will you shut him up! Gag him, knock him out, I don't care!' His pirates took me down as I shouted insults at Hook. The prisoner cell was dark and damp. My hands and feet were chained to the wall and my mouth gagged with a dirty piece of cloth. They also held a rag over my nose. I smelt a disgusting strong smell before I started to slowly black out, knock out fumes...

Vincent POV

Plan complete, now to make Neverland mine. My bruise make-up was still intact; I scuffed my clothes in the dirt a bit and scraped through branches, giving myself small cuts looking like I'd been attacked. I scruffed up my hair a bit more and looked at my watch. It was night time. I had to hang around to scuff myself up and also take Peter made sense. I'd go to his team in the morning, pretend I just got out, that I'd been unconscious in the dirt overnight. I was a good actor. Even Peter believed me. Well my superb acting will make Darcie like me, being an actress herself. His team are practically my friends, they'll believe me. I take over Peter's place and Neverland is mine.

Darcie POV

I went to bed, Peter still not home. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, something wasn't right. Puck stayed on my desk when I was trying to get to sleep. The weather outside was so stormy, lightning, thunder and rain. Loud rumbles of thunder roared and the rain hit against my windows. I thought of Peter singing and very slowly drifted off to sleep. I had awful nightmares.

'_Peter?' I called out. I was running through the woods trying to find him. The freezing winds biting my face, freezing my body, the trees all dead and all the wild flowers wilted. _

'_Darcie?' I heard Peter yell out. It echoed around the woods. 'Help me!' I heard him yell in pain. I ran to the noise. I was too late. I found Peter in the arms of Josiah and Hook. Peter was bruised and cut. Hook threw his hook into Peter's chest and Peter gave out an agonising, blood curdling scream. Josiah repeatedly kicked Peter in the ribs. I was shrieking for them to stop. They saw me and vanished. Peter's face pale and lifeless but eerily still beautiful. _

'_No!' I yell, my heart tearing itself to pieces. The love of my life gone._

I woke up gasping and sweating. I also had been crying. I checked the time. It was early morning, no school either. I ran into Peter's room to find him, for him to cuddle me taking my mind off the horrible nightmares. I opened his door, his bed was made, and the way he had left everything was still in place. Why isn't he home? Tears were filling up in my eyes. I ran downstairs and found Louis on the sofa, head in his hands. He looked up as he saw me, he'd been crying.

'Darcie.' He spoke and stood up.

'What's going on? Where's Peter?' I said, Louis stood there, looking like he was gonna cry, he then took a deep breath.

'Peter was taken by pirates, he helped Vincent get away and Vincent said the pirates weren't showing mercy, especially not Hook and the guys have gone to see Vincent and the Council in the City. We think he's…um, he's- oh god Darcie I'm so sorry.' He tried to pull me in for a hug but I backed away.

'No,' I said, 'no I'm dreaming. You're not real, I'll wake up in his arms…' Louis looked down. I remember black dots covering my eyes and the last thing I saw was Louis coming over to catch me.


	7. Talking A While With A Crocodile

7

Darcie POV

I'd been in my bed for days. I refused to eat or talk to anyone. The guys took turns each day trying to get me to talk, have a bite of food, just something. I was numb with pain, yet I refused to believe Peter was gone. Would Hook kill him straight up? It was likely but Peter was a fighter. He wouldn't give up. Vincent had told us how they had been attacked, Peter dragged off whilst screaming for Vincent to get away. Vincent said he himself narrowly escaped. The weather was still awful, rain and winds, the occasional bit of hail.

I heard the door open; it was Louis's turn today. He was holding a plate with a sandwich on and holding a glass of water.

'Hey,' He smiled. I shouldn't just sit around doing nothing. I should at least talk to these guys, locking myself away from people was not the way to go. I gave a weak smile. 'You're smiling? That's a start.' He chuckled whilst setting down my food and drink on my desk. He perched on the edge of the bed. 'Vincent is gonna take Peter's place with the team sort of stuff, the Council decided.' What? They can't replace him.

'No, you're not replacing him…' I spoke quietly. Louis was a bit taken back by my sudden talking.

'Not replacing, but we need someone to take over the team.' Louis soothed.

'He has no experience! If anyone was ever going to take his place it should be one of you guys!' I yelled. Louis sighed.

'I know, but he was the closest relative Peter had and he knows about Hook and the pirates. He's not my first choice either but the Council decided this.' Louis shook his head. I groaned.

'I'm gonna take a walk.' I said going over to my wardrobe.

'Ok, please eat something?' Louis pleaded, I nodded as he left. I put on some skinny jeans a baggy t-shirt and a jacket on. I took a small bite of my sandwich and a sip of water. I walked out to find Vincent in the hallway, putting _his_ stuff in Peter's room. I narrowed my eyes slightly as he smiled at me.

'You've got pretty big shoes to fill.' I said as I walked downstairs. The rain had died down, it was just windy now. I put my boots on and headed out the door. I walked through the woods and kept walking, avoiding the borders. I suddenly heard some light bells. I looked round and expected to see Puck following, no, it was Tinkerbell. 'Hello Tinkerbell.' I said she came down to eye level with me, _Peter is not dead._ I knew it. He wouldn't leave me. 'How'd you know?' _The crocodile._ The crocodile? The ticking crocodile? She had lost it. 'What are you on about?' Tinkerbell stamped her foot in frustration. _Just follow me ok? _She yelled, I followed her in silence. We'd been walking for ages. My legs were aching and I was tired. We were down by a cave, a gloomy dark, damp cave. _Go in, we'll talk to the crocodile._ I entered the cave, Tinkerbell behind me, I heard a familiar ticking sound echoing through the caves. I saw a huge crocodile, big enough to swallow 10 men, lying on some rocks. 'Um, hello?' I asked it. How the hell was an animal meant to talk?

_No doubt you're Darcie. _It spoke in my mind, just as the fairy bells did. I was so confused but I answered.

'Uh, yes, yes that is me.' I babbled out. For a crocodile it was well spoken. 'How are you talking? How can I hear you?'

_Neverland, magical place. A gift only the ones most in need can possess, people who need me to help them. _

'I need you?' I queried.

_Yes, you need my information. Peter is on the ship. I don't know if he's safe but he's definitely not dead. _

'How would you know?' I asked confused.

_Well, Hook would have disposed of his body to me. And Neverland is still living. _I sat down on the rocks next to the crocodile. _You can still save him. _I nodded.

'I will.' I promised it, promised myself, promised Peter.

_Darcie, one more thing before you leave. _ I nodded. _Be careful who you trust._

A long walk back to the house and it was getting dark, it had also started to rain, and I was drenched. I opened the door only for Louis to run over to me and cup my face in his hands. The rest of them crowded round me including Vincent.

'Where have you been all day? We were so worried!' He grabbed me into a hug. I pulled away.

'Peter's not dead!' I exclaimed. Louis looked at me with wide eyes.

'Really? How?' Tootles cried. I smiled lightly.

'All we have to do is go on the ship and get him off!' I smiled again.

'And where did you hear this?' Vincent asked.

'The crocodile!' Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. 'It sounds crazy, but it told me Peter is not dead, it knows!' Vincent pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on my head.

'Poor Bambi, hearing things, it must be the shock of his death.' He soothed. What why didn't they believe me?

'Or she is ill? Maybe you have a fever, you were out in the cold for a while.' Curly said as he felt my forehead. Nibs was looking at me concerned.

'No! I'm not in shock! I'm not ill! Peter is alive!' I cried out as I yanked out of Vincent's grip.

'Bambi calm down.' He said firmly.

'No I will not and stop calling me that!' I yelled at him. I stormed upstairs. Had everyone forgotten Peter? I slammed my bedroom door shut and laid down on my bed. I'll find you Peter.

Vincent POV

I was in Peter's, well my, room. I heard a loud knock at the door before Nibs burst in.

'Look, don't talk to her when she's in that state.' He glared into my eyes. 'Now Peter's not around, us guys particularly me and Louis are going to have to look out for her.' So they actually believed that he was dead? Really? I am an amazing actor for getting them to trust me this much.

'Yeah, ok! Geez she was acting hysterical!' I said in defence. He shook his head at me.

'Of course she was, you weren't listening to her and her love is dead!' He raised his voice. 'Now you're basically in Peter's place you have to listen to others no matter how crazy what they're saying seems.' I rolled my eyes.

'Fine, I'll listen to Bambi. Anyway Peter is not here, but I am, she's got me.' I smirked.

'You insensitive pig! You may have signed some contract to take Peter's place, but Darcie does not tie in with that contract! She's not yours so lay off!' He yelled.

'Fine!' I shouted back. Nibs sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I smiled to brighten the mood. 'Just to remind you that it's my celebratory party tomorrow night. To Peter's life and to my new ruling.' Nibs looked down at me. 'Hey, you have to come you're my team!' I protested.

'We'll go, but I'll never be part of _your_ team.' Nibs scolded and walked out. Why was he so cold with me? Him of all people, I expected him to be my second in command. How does Darcie know Peter is not dead? How could a crocodile tell her? It was impossible, wasn't it? I walked along to her room and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' a small voice said. I opened the door and she was sat on her bed scribbling notes down and doodling pictures. She looked up at me then went straight back to scribbling. I closed her door, behind me and walked over to her.

'Bambi I'm sorry.' I smiled at her. She frowned not looking up from her work.

'Don't call me that.' She muttered, brushing her hair out of her face. I looked at her work, it was all in fairy writing or something, whatever it was I couldn't read it.

'Sorry Darcie, now why don't you tell me about this crocodile hmm? What did he say?' I spoke softly. She shook her head.

'It doesn't matter, I know he's alive.' She put it bluntly looking into my eyes. I flashed a dazzling smile at her.

'Well, we shall look for him if you so strongly believe this.' I smirked. She nodded eagerly. 'But, after my celebratory party, now what are you going to wear?' She shrugged and I walked over to her wardrobe. I flicked through her clothes and found a pretty little pink tea dress. I pulled it out and hung it on the outside of her wardrobe. 'I want you to wear this, you'll look lovely.' I said.

'Hmm.' She said looking at it. 'Ok, I guess.' I went over to her and brushed my hand in her hair.

'You truly are so pretty.' I breathed. She brushed my hand away.

'Thanks.' She mumbled. I smiled and walked out of her room closing the door.

Darcie POV

_Creep!_ Tinkerbell shouted from beneath my bed covers. I pulled her out, Vincent didn't see her. I laughed slightly. I knew what he was doing, advancing on me, taking advantage of my vulnerability. 'So where do you think Peter would be on the ship?' I asked showing her what I had drawn up when Vincent came in. _On the lowest deck, hidden away and guarded. Maybe I should check it out first. Then tell you what I find… _I looked at her worried. I don't want both her _and_ Peter captured by pirates. 'Tinkerbell, you won't get caught right?' I wearily asked. _Are you honestly doubting me? I will tell you where he is then we get the others!_ I nodded, 'Ok, be safe.' _I'll set out tomorrow from the cave, I'll meet you back at the cave ok?_ I nodded. 'Look, I'll draw up more plans from where you can get on the ship ok?' Her bells rang in approval. Me and Tinkerbell didn't have that much in common, she didn't like me that much, but one thing had brought us together. Our need to have Peter back.


	8. Vincent's Move

8

Peter POV

The past few days had been hell. Chained up in a disgusting dark cell. My wrists and ankles were sore from the chains rubbing. I hadn't seen Hook in a while since I'd got taken. When I get out of here Vincent is gonna pay… I felt sick and tired. I just wanted Darcie. My Darcie is scared and worried, I can just tell. I need to get out for her, for my team. My cell door opened and a burly pirate entered with… keys? He unlocked me from the wall and dragged me up to Hook's cabin. I was sat down in a chair and tied to it. Hook was sat opposite me on his desk.

'So Pan, enjoying your stay here?' He grinned. I glared at him coldly. When I didn't reply he slashed his hook across my neck, grazing it, a bit of blood ran down my neck. I was lucky he didn't cut my throat. I still yelped in pain.

'Tell me what you want, I'll do anything!' I pleaded. He laughed evilly.

'It's so much more than that Pan. I can't let you go. Then again I can't kill you… So we're in a bit of a situation.' I looked down.

'What if I-' He cut me off with a hit.

'Once Vincent takes your place, which he has done already, he'll take away the pirate border. My men and I will then take over the City council. However, Neverland needs you for it to function. You'll be kept prisoner to me, and I will know the secret of your flying.'

'My team will stop you!' I yelled at him. He got right up close to my face.

'The team that thinks you're dead? They won't look for you.' What they thought I was dead? No wonder they hadn't come to my rescue… 'It'll be a few days before the border is gone. And I need you to surrender. Make it easier for everyone.' Surrender? Peter Pan surrender to Hook, to the Codfish? No way in hell.

'No you old Codfish!' I shouted. 'I won't.' He hit his hook against my forehead, making a cut along the side of my head.

'You will do as I say or else-' I cut him off.

'Or else what? You can't kill me!' I smirked. He gave a sadistic grin.

'But I _can_ kill your friends…'

Darcie POV

I was sat in the cave, Tinkerbell had just left to look for Peter on the ship. I was sat on a rock waiting for her to come back, tell me what's happening. The rest of the guys still don't believe Peter is alive. Vincent had changed. When Peter was around, after their truce he was so nice and kind, now he's gone back to his old self really. He thinks that because he's taken Peter's place he owns all of us, especially me seeing as I am Peter's love. His stupid celebratory party is tonight, I see no need for a celebration, I just want to find Peter. I hope Tinkerbell finds him or something soon so we can get help.

_Back again? _I heard it speak, its voice echoing in my mind. The crocodile's ticking noises filled the cave.

'Yes, Tinkerbell is finding out about Peter. See what condition he's in and how to get to him.' I said to it. The crocodile was in the waters below the rock I was sat on.

_Hook has plans, he can't kill Peter otherwise Neverland won't function right. _I looked at the crocodile. _He's going to keep him prisoner on that ship until he can get to the City, then Peter will be a prisoner there. _

'How do you know?' I gasped, the crocodile raised its head out of the water slowly.

_Mermaids heard him talking to Peter._ I couldn't help but smile. Peter was alive, I just needed to get him off the ship.

'I'm gonna save him, I will.' I said, I was certain.

_Be careful with Hook, he must have plans for Peter up his sleeve especially because he can't kill him. _I nodded, that was true. He may torture Peter. I suddenly heard bells, Tinkerbell came flying into the cave and sat on the rock by my side.

'Did you see him? Is he ok?' I gushed, eager to know. _I saw him, he had a bloody forehead and neck but he was intact._ I sighed in relief, at least he wasn't being gravely tortured. But he still had injuries. _They were taking him back down to the prisoner cell. _'Hook and him had a talk and the mermaids heard, they're not going to kill him. Crocodile said.' I told Tinkerbell, she seemed to have calmed a bit. _Now all we need is to get the guys together, and go save him._ 'Yeah, we'll tell them before the-' oh no the celebratory party, it was getting late, I should be home! 'Tink, we gotta go! We'll tell them at the celebratory party!' I got up and ran out the cave with Tinkerbell flying by me. 'Bye, thanks for the information!' I called to the crocodile. I quickly ran home and got changed into the tea dress Vincent had laid out for me. No-one was home, they must be there already. I took a short cut to the City where the party was being held, in one of the grand halls.

I walked in, and couldn't see anyone I recognised. I saw lots of City members, but none of the guys, they must be in the huge crowds. I saw lots of Peter fans mourning him. I was so frustrated, he wasn't dead! I was about to go onto the balcony outside until two arms slid around my waist and turned me to face him.

'Where have you been? You missed my crowning!' Vincent said pointing to the shiny crown like band on his head. Wow he looked ridiculous. They used to give Peter that crown thing to wear at special events, I remember City fans talking about how 'dazzling' Peter was. I have no doubt how handsome he must've looked.

'I was out, looking for something…' I replied blankly. See there is arrogance and there is cheek. Peter has the cheeky sort of charm. Vincent? Plain arrogance. He groaned.

'Ugh, never mind you're here now.' He smiled down at me. 'And you're in the lovely dress I told you to wear.' He smirked as he pulled on the skirt of my dress to make me closer to him. I looked into his eyes. I couldn't tell if they were yellow, green or brown. I glared at him slightly, he was trying to flirt with me, it was obvious. There was an awkward silence then I heard something familiar, so comforting to me. _As The World Falls Down _by David Bowie. I gasped. _'If you're ever afraid or worried about me then you can just think of that. Play your song as well.' _Peter's voice spoke in my mind, those words he spoke before he was taken.

'It's your song.' Vincent said and smirked. No, it was the song me and Peter had danced to. Vincent led me out onto the balcony and pulled me into a slow dance. It felt like the time I was forced to dance with Josiah, I felt queasy. When I danced to this with Peter I felt nothing but pure love and protection, with Vincent I felt… well nothing but disgust. I decided to focus on the lyrics to the song, closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his face, hopefully I could Imagine Peter there instead. I focused on the lyrics intently, blocking out my situation.

_As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you.<br>Every thrill is gone.  
>Wasn't too much fun at all,<br>But I'll be there for you,  
>As the world falls down.<em>

I imagine Peter, safe, me in his arms. My eyes were still closed but when heard the song end they fluttered open. I found Vincent, his lips on my neck… _kissing my neck?_

'No!' I said firmly and pushed his head from my neck. I was disgusted. If I had not been day dreaming of Peter then… ugh, I wouldn't have let him done that!

'No?' He gasped, sarcastically. I slapped him on the cheek, hard. He held his cheek with his hand and glared at me.

'Peter is alive! Tinkerbell saw him on the ship! So you don't need to be crowned because we're getting him back.' I went to walk away but he held my arm tightly and pulled me towards him.

'Alive or not, I'm in his place now Bambi, get used to it!' He yelled in my face. I tried to shake out of his grip, his grip got tighter. 'I know he is on that ship, he is a pirate prisoner. I'm here now, replaced him. He doesn't need to come back at all!' I looked at him, disgusted, he knew he was alive on the ship and didn't tell us?

'He does need to come back you rat! For the team, for me!' I cried in anger. Vincent laughed evilly, just like Hook.

'I'm in charge of the team now, and as for you…' he came closer, 'you're mine now.' He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

'I'll _never_ be yours! Peter loves me and I love him! He's coming back to me!' I shouted.

'He doesn't love you! He's a child, he can't love properly! Shall I tell you what you had with him was, Bambi? Puppy love! No actual feelings, Peter does not feel!' I narrowed my eyes at him, how wrong he was.

'With a heart as cold and small as yours how can you feel?' I retorted.

'I can love you Darcie.' He pleaded. 'Just do as I say, and trust me, I'll love you and protect you. I'm not a child like Peter, I can actually love you, properly!' He smiled.

'I don't trust you. And I will never love you.' I spat at him. A small voice suddenly spoke up.

'Um, excuse me Darcie? Just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss. Peter loved you so much.' A small City Peter fan said. I turned to face her, to tell her Peter was ok, but Vincent covered my mouth with his hand and turned my head into his chest. My protests came out as muffled noises.

'Oh, gosh she's so cut up about it.' Vincent spoke for me. 'She misses him dearly, shh, can you hear her sobbing?' He said referring to me swearing at him that came out as small muffled grunts.

'I'm, uh, sorry if I upset her more.' The fan said.

'No, it's fine. She just gets a bit teary. But don't you worry, because even though Peter has gone, I promise to step up and take my place rightfully.'

'Yeah, um, anyway, sorry Darcie.' I heard the fan walk off. Vincent released me from his grip.

'Why did you do that? He's alive, they need to know!' I shouted at him.

'I have taken his place now, we don't need him!' He screamed in my face. 'Tell the guys anything, and I swear I'll get pirates to kill them, mark my words Bambi.' He dug his nails into my wrist. He was with pirates? Of course, he must have helped with Peter, just to be in charge of Neverland! I had to find Peter alone, otherwise the guys were gonna get hurt or worse killed. I ran out from the balcony and ran out the doors, Vincent chasing me. He waited at the hall door whilst I kept running.

'Darcie! Darcie I will find you! You will come back to me!' He shouted after me. I ran home, I ran to my room and packed a bag. I put in spare clothes, food, drink, my bow and arrow and a small acorn Peter had given me once. I got out of my dress and put my fighting clothes on, I got my boots on and my jacket and left the house. I hated Vincent, Vincent was after me now.

Tinkerbell followed me into the woods. _What happened? Where are you going?_ She asked. 'We're going to Lara's for the night, then tomorrow we get Peter.' Tinkerbell fluttered her wings in approval. It won't be long till we have Peter back.


	9. Pirates Take The City

9

Vincent POV

'Dude what happened?' Nibs asked, we were back at the house, Darcie gone, along with some of her stuff.

'I don't know! She ran off at the party.' I lied, she'd gone to find Peter, I know it. I can't have them go looking for her, she'd tell them even after my threats. 'I'll go find her in the morning. She'll listen to me.' She'd better bloody listen, or her friends get killed.

'No. I think you've done enough.' Louis glared at me, he knew something wasn't right. What if they found her? What if they all went to get Peter? The plan would be destroyed. I can't let them find her.

'NO! I-um I take this upon my own fault.' I looked at my feet, acting obviously. 'I should go find her. I uh feel she ran away because maybe the crowning was too soon. For her anyway.' They all looked at me. 'I'll find her.' I smiled.

'Maybe one of us should go too? Calm her down?' Tootles suggested.

'NO!' I snapped, they looked surprised. 'Um, sorry no. She needs to hear it from me. Only me.' They all nodded reluctantly, Nibs didn't move at all. 'I'll go in the morning.' I said. That would give me time to work up a plan for what to do with her when I catch her. I went up to my room, Peter's old room. On the ground under the desk, I found a photo. Peter and Darcie, the happy couple, in a meadow together. She looked so happy, in love and so did he. How can he possibly love? He's a child! I ripped Peter off of it and put the Darcie side in my pocket. _I'll find you Bambi, I will._ I thought to myself.

Darcie POV

I slept on Lara's sofa, well 'slept' I tried to but my thoughts kept me up. My plans were to go in the early hours of the morning, creep on the ship past sleeping pirates.

I dragged my body off the sofa, and collected my bag, which was a small rucksack. I left my spare clothes at Lara's just took my food, drink and weapons. The acorn Peter had given me was in my pocket. Tinkerbell was up, I walked out the house into the woods. I kept walking and walking. The ship was soon in sight, but I didn't cross the border? Normally you know if you cross it, a feeling of being unsafe washes over you. I felt nothing. Maybe being so scared for Peter I'd just not felt it.

It was still dark, so it must've been very early in the morning. My small light feet crept onto the ship. I heard loud, drunken snores on the ship. Of course they would have had hangovers. This was working out nicely. I smiled to myself. _He's bound to be in the prisoner cell on the lower decks. _Tinkerbell whispered. 'Ok, let's go.' I headed past Hook's cabin as silent as I could, holding my breath. I tip toed down to the prisoner cells. There I saw him, behind the bars, chained up. He was either sleeping or unconscious.

I noticed a sleeping pirate outside the bars. A large empty bottle of rum in his hand, no worry of waking him up. I slipped the keys out of his pocket, the largest one matched the huge lock on the cell door. I silently unlocked the cell and ran over to him. He was sleeping, his body looked exhausted, however he still maintained his handsome features even through the cuts and bruises. I used the smaller keys on the set to unchain him from the wall.

Peter POV

My eyes fluttered open, I was being unchained. More torture was coming from Hook I guess… But I saw her, Darcie, come to my rescue. She was whispering comforts to me. She looked like an angel. It was a dream again. I'd had so many dreams of her… this was just another. 'I'm dreaming,' I mumbled to myself. I felt light shakes from someone.

'No, you're not! It's me, it really is!' She said quietly. I opened my eyes further and reached out and touched her silky brown hair. It was her! I could smell her sweet perfume, her voice, I could hear her clearly unlike her muffled voice in my dreams. I pulled her into a hug, I held her close to me.

'It is you!' I smiled. 'I love you so much, I won't leave you ever again!' I assured. She cuddled into my chest. I saw a small glow by Darcie's side 'Tink!' _Peter you're safe!_ She replied. It suddenly occurred to me we need to get off the ship. Vincent… 'Darcie, Vincent brought me here, he wants to take over Neverland and Hook is gonna help him. Hook's gonna take over the Council, take the City!'

'Vincent is a lying rat. He made us all believe you were dead. I didn't really believe it but I must admit I had my doubts, I was so worried!' She spoke. I held her closer, how dare he say I was dead. 'What about the City?' She asked.

'Vincent is taking out pirate borders, and Hook is taking over the City.' I looked into her horrified eyes.

'But, that explains why I didn't feel the change going into pirate borders!' He's already changed it? I heard a familiar cackle of laughter enter the room. I glared up into Vincent's eyes and got up and pulled Darcie behind me slightly.

'Aww, just figured out the plan Bambi?' He cooed. I wanted to kill him. I could tell she wanted to too.

'Just let us leave ok?' I firmly told him.

'Ah, ah, ah Peter. What's in that for me?' He smirked. I shrugged. 'Exactly, told you I'd find you Darcie,' He breathed, she cringed slightly and brought her body closer to mine. He laughed. 'Peter, Darcie and I had a lovely dance at my Celebratory party last night.' I gave him dagger eyes. How dare he dance with her, she's my Darcie, and I am her Peter. He came closer to us and lifted Darcie's chin up with his fingers. 'She was so… _beautiful._' Darcie pulled out of his light grip.

'I hated every moment of it.' She scolded.

'I didn't!' He laughed, I kicked him hard in the shin. 'Ouch! You foul child!' He screamed at me. I heard footsteps coming along to the cell. Hook entered wearing a huge grin on his face.

'Oh how wonderful, we have Darcie back on the ship! Well don't worry my dear, we'll be off soon, to the City.' He exclaimed.

'Pirate borders are gone, I dealt with that this morning. I also dealt with the team, they will be out for quite a while…' Vincent laughed.

'What did you do to them?' I yelled. Vincent came over and ruffled my hair, I yanked away.

'They're unconscious in the City, somewhere…' He shrugged. A few more pirates entered with ropes and chains. One of them handed Vincent the rope.

'Well,' Hook raised his hook, 'shall we head off?' I pulled Darcie closer to me. 'Chain up Pan, and Vincent, you can deal with your little… her.' He waved a hand at Darcie. Vincent came closer to her, I lunged at him and punched but pirates caught me. He wasn't too badly hurt unfortunately. Darcie tried to hold onto me but Vincent roughly pulled her away tying her hands together. He put her on his arm and she looked at me, her big eyes pleading, just like they did when Josiah pulled her away from me. I felt sick, so hurt.

'I'm so sorry, I'll get us away!' I yelled as Vincent led her off another pirate put Tinkerbell in a small bag and took her out too, I tried to follow but I was being chained up. 'No!' I shouted, struggling.

'Before you struggle more Pan, remember what I said about your friends.' Hook spoke. I did remember. _But I can kill your friends._ I stopped struggling. Hook had pretty much won. I didn't want my friends hurt. I was a prisoner now. My Darcie would be forced to be with someone else now, Vincent to be precise, I knew Vincent's intentions for her, that's what hurt the most. I wanted her away from that creep. I was at least gonna get Darcie and the team away. Then maybe I'd have a chance of winning. Maybe…

Vincent POV

Everything went according to plan. Peter with Hook, Darcie with me, and the team not interfering. There were a line of cars to take us to the City. I pulled Darcie into a car with me. I sat close to her, my arms around her waist. She squirmed about in the car trying to get away from my hold. Her fidgeting was annoying me.

'Do I have to knock you out?' I said to her. She stopped moving and stayed still. 'I didn't think so.' I heard soft sniffles coming from her as the cars pulled away. I brushed her hair out of her face. 'Don't cry, I'll make it up to you.' I smiled, she just glared back. I was being nothing but nice to her. Why doesn't she like me back? Possibly because I just handed her boyfriend over to pirates for the second time. 'You shouldn't glare it doesn't suit you.' I remarked. Oh, so she was giving me the silent treatment. We pulled up in the City to a huge mansion. I'd forced the Council to hand it over to me. Hook got out of his car first, then I followed dragging Darcie with me.

'I'll take Peter to the captive cells in the Council Halls. I'll meet you back here in a while.' Hook said as he and his crew took Peter away. Peter looked back at Darcie and I gave a small wave and a grin. Peter spat insults at me until he was gagged. I smirked, the team was in the basement of the mansion. I led Darcie into the grand house. Hook had planned on killing her, but I made up the excuse that Peter would try to die with her. I took her to the highest room, her new room. I swung open the door and sat her down on the bed.

'Welcome Bambi, you'll be staying here for a while,' I smiled. She sat there emotionless. 'This is your room, you even have your own bathroom and a wardrobe, but if you need me I'll be right down the hall.' I winked, she looked even more repulsed. She was starting to piss me off. I went over to her, she was still in her fighting clothes, she didn't look girly enough like she usually does. 'In the wardrobe there's a black lace dress, put it on.' I ordered. She huffed at me and dropped her shoulders. 'I'm giving you so much, so stop being such a spoiled brat and be _grateful._' I hissed. She looked slightly scared. 'I'll see you in a while, I don't want any funny business…' I went over to the door.

'Can you at least untie my hands?' She spoke softly. I looked over at her, she looked so innocent. I smirked.

'No.' I said as I closed the door and locked it.

Hook POV

I left Pan in one of the captive cells in the Halls along with the City Council members in other cells. I walked into the main hall, where all of my crew were.

'We'll have a little ball soon. Let Neverland know that we own it. Us pirates after years of battles with Pan. Years of being banished to the outskirts of the islands, we will own Neverland.' My crew cheered. I went back to the mansion and found Vincent in the living room. 'Where is she?' I asked him.

'Her room.' He replied casually. Her room?

'You gave her, her own room?' I raised my voice. Vincent looked at me.

'Well, yeah, she's more likely to co-operate if we're nice to her, Smee said.' He knows nothing this boy.

'I've tried playing nice guy with her before, it doesn't work! She acts nice but as soon as her rescuer comes along she turns on you!' I yelled trying to get it into his thick skull.

'Well when is her rescuer coming along?' He asked, thought about it, all her friends were captured. 'Exactly, she may as well just accept the fact that she is trapped.' Vincent was like a young version of me.

'Well tomorrow night we're having an event to tell Neverland that it is ours.' Vincent smiled at this idea. 'We'll bring Pan out for the celebration, watch as he breaks down, his Neverland taken away from him.' I laughed.

'I'll get Darcie, I'm sure she'd love to see Peter tomorrow…' He smirked.


	10. Peter In Shining Armour

10

Vincent POV

I ran upstairs, all the way up to her room. I unlocked and opened the door. She was still sat on the bed, dress not on.

'Why is your dress not on?' I questioned, she frowned at me.

'Because my hands are still tied!' She shouted.

'Oh right,' I got a pocket knife out and cut the ropes off her hands. I got the black lace dress out of her wardrobe and threw it at her. 'Put it on. I don't want you in fighter clothes.' She walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. I led down on her bed and waited for her. She finally appeared in the dress, looking lovely. 'Beautiful! You'll look spectacular for the celebration tomorrow!'

'Celebration?' She asked. I brushed her hair with my fingers.

'Yes, pirates own Neverland, Peter will be there if that makes you any happier?' I tempted.

'No…' She whispered. 'Neverland will always be Peter's.' I restrained myself from slapping her across the face.

'Well, not any more, get used to it Bambi, you're trapped, he's trapped. Neverland now belongs to pirates, I'm in charge of the homelands and Hook is in charge of the City.' I said through gritted teeth. 'Bambi, I have power, I could give you so much.' I smiled. 'More than Peter ever could, I honestly don't know what you saw in that stupid, scared little child.' With that she spat on me. I forcefully hurled her to the ground. 'How dare you!' I wiped the spit off my face. She squeaked on the floor. 'Not here to save you now is he?' I taunted, I left the room and slammed the door, locking it.

Peter POV

'Hey, I need a pee.' I called to the pirate guard, he looked at me like I was an idiot.

'Really kid? It's not my problem.' He huffed.

'Ok, I'll just pee on the floor… Codfish will be impressed.' I mocked. 'Can't I have one toilet break?'

'Fine. Just as long as you don't cause trouble, boy.' Stupid guy.

'Wouldn't even dream of it.' I smiled widely. He unlocked the my chains and led me out of the cell. He had a firm grip on my arms as he led me to the bathroom. I was running on adrenaline. I quickly elbowed him hard and he fell to the ground. I smashed my fist against his head, he was out cold for sure. I was a window and I climbed out of it. I decided to fly, they couldn't catch me then. I know that Darcie is somewhere in that mansion. My team were in the basement, I heard Hook and some pirates talking about it. I found an open window leading into the mansion. I climbed through it carefully. I couldn't hear or see Vincent, only pirate guards in the house. I flew close to the ceiling so that no-one could see me. I went down to the basement. No guards, this is getting easier. I found a key at the top of the door, I got it down and unlocked the door. My face was nearly met with Nibs' fist before I dodged it.

'Shit, it's Peter! I was gonna knock you out we thought you were a pirate!' Nibs exclaimed. There were no windows in the basement, but they did have a bathroom and a very dim light.

'How'd you get out?' Tootles asked.

'Tricked a pirate, do you know what room Darcie is in?' I asked, Louis nodded.

'The top floor, Vincent has the key to the door though. I heard him talking about it…'

'I'll go up and get in through the window.' I said.

'Peter the windows are locked leading into prisoner rooms in the mansion.' Curly stated. I frowned in frustration, then an idea.

'Louis, you're strong.' I smiled widely. He narrowed his eyes at me. Louis had unnaturally powerful strength. 'I'll fly up with Louis and you guys hide in the outer walls of the City ok?'

'Wait so you're gonna carry me?' Louis asked, looking a bit confused.

'Yeah, unless you can climb up.' I smirked.

'Fine, you just… you're…' He began, my eyes gave him the signal to go on. 'You're quite little Peter, you're like a pixie.'

'Don't doubt my strength!' I frowned. We all quietly got out of the mansion through the open window I climbed through. Me and Louis got ready to break Darcie out as the others ran to the outskirts of the City.

Darcie POV

Vincent had gone out of the mansion for a while. I had tried the window, locked. The door was locked too. Even if they were open there were still pirate guards and Vincent to get by, and climbing out the window? We were at least four floors up. I was trapped. I wondered what Peter was doing, if he was locked away or if he was being tortured. I shook the tortured thoughts away. I wanted him to be asleep at least, safe in his dreams.

I was on the bed in the black lace dress. It was a pretty dress, but I did not want to wear it seeing as Vincent had given it to me. When Vincent thinks I'm ignoring him or giving him the silent treatment, I'm actually putting mental images in my mind of him dropping dead or me and him with my hands around his throat. Vincent did intimidate me a bit. He was always so angry and his sleaziness was just repulsive. He was in direct contrast to Peter, Peter was happy and charming. I missed him, I didn't want him hurt by pirates, hurt by anyone. I still have his big brown eyes stuck in my mind, the hurt in them as I was taken away from him. I snuggled myself into the duvet more, pretending it was him. I was drifting off to sleep when I was startled by the window shattering. Glass shards covered the floor. I screamed a bit, I was terrified. My terror vanished when I saw scruffy wavy brown hair and brown eyes, and dark brown hair with clear blue eyes.

'My fair lady, I, your knight in shining armour have come to rescue you from the tower.' Peter mocked. I laughed, he still made me happy in the darkest of situations. He was truly my knight in shining armour. Louis cleared his throat. 'With my valiant steed of course!'

'Great, I'm a fricking horse!' Louis laughed. I ran into Peter's arms and he held me to his chest. 'I'm gonna start to climb down so you can fly her down.' Louis said as he left out the smashed window, I guessed Louis must have smashed it. I made shapes on Peter's chest.

'You got away.' I smiled. He nodded.

'For you, for the team, mostly for you.' He laughed. 'Shh, don't tell them I said that.' I chuckled, he was still optimistic.

'Where are we gonna go? They'll come looking for you, for all of us.' I rambled on, he out his finger to my lips.

'We'll stay in London a few nights.' He said, 'Then we'll attack the pirates when we're ready to fight, figure out a plan.' He picked me up bridal style and flew out the window, we were on the ground and Louis had just finished climbing down. We walked quickly to the outskirts, then we heard shouting. They weren't far from us, we were hiding in the shadows.

'What do you mean he's got away?' Hook roared. 'Bring him to me, I'll kill the pirate who let him get away!' Louis, Peter and I looked around.

'There's a smashed window to Darcie's room!' Vincent exclaimed. 'She's gone probably!' He yelled as he ran inside the house.

'Louis you run to the outskirts and find the guys, keep yourselves hidden, I'll fly over with Darcie. We'll take the portal to London.' Louis crept further into the shadows and me and Peter stayed low in the shadows. 'I need to see what their intentions are gonna be next.' He explained. I rested on his chest a bit more as he held me. I listened to his heartbeat. I saw Vincent come out of the house and run over to Hook.

Hook POV

'She's gone, so has the team, Peter must have-' Stupid child. I slapped him hard across the face, making sure a bruise would be there. I saw tears filling up in his eyes, but he blinked them back. 'You're weak Vincent.' I said to him.

'It wasn't my fault.' He whispered. 'I wasn't the one who let Peter escape!' He yelled. He was getting more militant. I grabbed him by his shirt and yanked his face up to mine.

'Never mind whose fault it was! I want them back!' I bellowed. 'They wouldn't have gone home… go and check the school, friend's houses, City members houses, everywhere!' I roared, Vincent nodded obediently. 'I'll kill his team. As punishment.'

'But, Darcie stays right?' He asked hopefully, he was kidding himself, she doesn't like him and she never will.

'We'll leave her as the finale for Pan. I'm thinking slow and painful.' I smirked.

'No! Just not her please,' Vincent pleaded a bit.

'Get it into your head she doesn't like you! Let alone have feelings for you!' I shouted. Vincent, looked slightly hurt, he knew I was right. 'And if you can't have her, why should anyone else?' I tempted him to want her gone. 'See? And we get the satisfaction of Peter, in pain and alone!' Vincent nodded. 'Now go find them! Take some of my crew with you!' I pushed him away and he looked back at me. 'Sometimes Vincent, you need to grow up!' I shouted.


	11. Uncle John

11

Peter POV

They were planning on killing my team, my Darcie. I felt sick the way Hook was talking about killing her. _Slow and painful._ Those words lingered in my thoughts, I looked down at Darcie, she looked so scared. I kissed her slowly, savouring the moment, making her feel safe. 'I won't let them near you.' I said, she nuzzled into my neck. I saw Hook and other pirates walk away. 'Right, let's get out of here.' I picked her up bridal again and flew off to the outskirts.

'Peter I'm scared,' She finally whispered.

'We're not that high up just close your eyes.' I soothed, she shook her head.

'No, scared about what they said.' I held her so tightly.

'It's not gonna happen, they won't hurt you. I won't let them.' I assured. I floated to the ground and met the guys. They all hugged Darcie as I set her down. 'Ok guys, London, we all can't fly there because well, you can't fly. We'll have to take the portal way there. It takes about the same time but it's on foot.' They all nodded. 'It's not far from here, follow me.' Darcie held onto my arm the way there.

'What part of London?' Darcie asked.

'Kensington, you'll love it there.' I smiled at her and her smile gave me butterflies.

'Where are we actually staying?' She asked curiously. Well, I was certain where we were staying but I had a good idea.

'You'll see.' I smirked to myself. The portal looked like a long dirt road, but the island was too small for a road this long especially at the edge of the island. We walked along the road until the dirt became concrete. I looked up and we were in Kensington Gardens. It was night time in London. Last time I was in London was when I was taking a baby Darcie to Neverland, now I'm bringing a beautiful girl Darcie to Neverland.

'Where now Peter?' Nibs asked. I looked around, then I recognised a familiar road. I smiled broadly.

'This way!' I took Darcie's hand and ran out of Kensington Gardens. The guys followed and we were at a grand house. It was so familiar, the old Darling household. I looked up at the top nursery window as memories flooded back.

'This?' Curly said in disbelief. I admit it looked way out of our league. The houses in Kensington were so grand and posh, it was hard to believe.

'Yeah, trust me.' I went up to the door and knocked on it. I waited for a reply. The door opened widely.

Darcie POV

A young man answered the door. His hair was brown and very curly, his blue eyes were possibly lighter than Louis'. He was tall, sleek and dapper. He was holding a small glass of scotch, yet he was sober. He looked somewhat, just a tiny bit, like me?

'Peter, I don't have time for you and your friends to be trick or treating. It's not Halloween, go back to-' He looked over at me and pointed. He had a look on his face as if he'd seen me before. 'Who's that?' He said softly.

'Your niece.' Peter replied with a smile. The man looked at me and smiled so warmly.

'She looks like her mother,' I smiled at him as he spoke, my uncle and I didn't know his name. 'You can come in, all of you.' Peter gave us the ok sign and we followed him in. My uncle led us to the living room, wooden floors and red wallpaper with an extravagant fire place. A blazing fire was lit, we all sat down on the big red velvet sofa and my uncle sat in the velvet arm chair. Peter was on the rug next to the fire.

'Are you going to tell me why you're here?' My uncle asked a snuggled up on the floor Peter.

'Oh, right John.' Uncle John? My mum's brother, perhaps. 'Well pirates have taken over Neverland and we've just escaped. We need somewhere to think of a plan.' Peter looked at him with pleading eyes.

'There's enough room in the nursery.' John said back. Peter sighed in relief.

'Thank you so much!' Peter beamed.

'So, I think you should introduce me to my niece.' He said. Peter nodded and got up, and gestured his hands to me.

'This is Darcie, your niece.' He smiled, I stood up too and my uncle got out of his armchair.

'Us guys will leave you three alone, c'mon.' Louis dragged the others out. When the door was closed my uncle stepped closer. He shook my hand and smiled.

'Darcie, I'm your uncle, John.' I nodded and smiled.

'And I'm your niece Darcie.' He looked intently at me.

'My goodness, you do look like your mother. Your eyes are darker than hers though.' I smiled, I'd never met any actual blood relatives. 'I can see your father in you as well.' He smiled slightly. 'So, tell me, how did Hook get Neverland Peter?' He asked.

'Well, his nephew tricked me, and I was captured.' Peter said. 'We need it back.' My uncle shook his head.

'Never thought I'd hear of the day Neverland was lost to Hook.' He sighed. 'Wait, nephew?' Peter nodded.

'Long story, you didn't meet him when you were in Neverland.' Peter explained.

'Wait, _you_ went to Neverland?' I smiled at my uncle and he chuckled a bit.

'I was eleven when Peter came to the nursery.' He smiled, I gazed in wonder wanting to know more. 'He flew in the window, he'd lost his shadow.' I smiled over at Peter. 'Wendy, your mother, was instantly amazed by him.' He laughed. 'Wendy, Peter, Michael and I flew to Neverland with him.'

'Who's Michael?' I asked.

'Your other uncle, I'll take you to meet him one day.' Uncle John said, I had two uncles? 'We met the Lost boys in Neverland, and the natives.' Peter smiled. 'We got captured by Hook too.' He said to me, Peter looked down. 'You got us out though Peter.' He reassured him, Peter gave a light smile. 'Then we grew up.' He looked a bit disappointed. 'I was fascinated by pirates, even after Neverland, seeing how cruel they were towards us.' I looked down, pirates frightened me now. If they caught me, I was dead meat. My uncle must have seen the terror in my eyes. 'What happened Darcie?' He whispered softly.

'Lots, if they catch me, they'll…' I choked out. 'It'll be slow and painful.' Those words echoed in my mind. My blood ran cold at the thought.

'Come over here,' He soothed. I walked over and he put his hands on my shoulders. 'You are safe here.' I nodded. 'They can't hurt you here.' He pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. For an uncle I just met a short while ago, he gave me so much care. I had another sense of security along with Peter. He pulled away from the embrace. 'Let's go up to the nursery.' Me and Peter followed him up the tall stairs. The guys had already found it. There were three single beds, a sofa and a few dressers. 'I'll bring up some bedding to go on the floor, someone can go on the sofa.'

'I'll sofa it!' Louis raised his hand.

'Guys you take the beds, me and Darcie will go on the floor.' Peter said, I was so thankful, having a night cuddled next to Peter.

'Hmm, we know why!' Tootles teased. Peter threw a cushion at him and laughed.

Peter POV

Me and Darcie were on a bundle of duvets on the floor. I had her in my arms the others were asleep. John had kept the nursery the same as when I last came here, when they were kids.

'Peter how long are we staying here?' She asked.

'As soon as we have a plan.' I said. She nodded slowly. 'We'll still visit your uncle here though, when we return.' I assured, she seemed perkier. I laughed quietly under my breath as I pulled her closer to me. She started to breath slower and heavier. I listened to her breathe. I don't want her life taken from her. Especially not by pirates, I had an idea to keep her safe. I slowly started to drift off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning, sprawled out on the floor. I heard everyone else downstairs, having breakfast no doubt. I looked at the clock… or maybe they're having lunch? I heard footsteps coming up to the nursery, John opened the door.

'I thought you needed your rest so I left you to sleep.' John said, a glass of orange juice in his hand.

'I had an idea for the fight.' I was gonna tell John first. He nodded and I proceeded. 'Me and the guys will go this evening.' I said and looked down.

'Ok, well-' I cut him off looking him in the eyes.

'_Just_ the guys.' I stated. He rolled his eyes.

'Look Peter, I wasn't implying for me to go too.' He didn't understand what I meant.

'No! No, no, I mean Darcie stays here.' He looked pretty shocked. 'I'll come back for her as soon as pirates have gone.'

'She'll be so upset. She won't let you, I've seen how much she cares about you, how much you care about for her!' He looked down.

'She told you what they said, slow and painful.' I croaked.

'I'm not doubting you Peter, but pirates are dangerous and if you-'

'If I don't come back, if any of us don't come back, then you look after Darcie here in London.' I would come back for her. 'Take her out sightseeing today or something. We'll go when you're out.'

'Peter, are you sure?' He looked concerned. Of course I was! Darcie would be safe!

'Positive!' I smiled; it would only be for a little while.


	12. Back To Neverland

12

Darcie POV

Me and Uncle John went out sightseeing. The guys didn't want to come. I don't know why, I love London. Covent Garden was lovely, then the museums and Harrods! It was wonderful, in the evening he even took me to a West End show. I felt so spoilt, so special. He bought me anything I said I liked and didn't complain once, just had a constant smile on his face. He and I both had the same want. I wanted to find out my family and meet them, and he had found the niece he's never gotten but always wanted.

We got in the house again. His smile faded a bit and he went to the kitchen. I looked in the living room. No-one they must be upstairs. I ran upstairs but couldn't hear anyone. I went in the nursery. Nothing. Everything was the way it had been before we arrived. Why had they gone? I went over by the slightly open window. The window was so colourful and big, sort of like a door. I sat down on the window sill; I put my hand down and felt a small envelope. Darcie it said on the front. I recognised that hand writing anywhere, I opened it and pulled out a letter.

**Darcie,**

**I'm sorry I left you behind. I just don't want you hurt.**

**Us guys all agreed that you'd be safer out of the way, here.**

**I'm doing this because I love you, not because I don't think you're good enough to fight. **

**I will come back for you, stay with John until I come get you.**

**Leave the window open for me so I can fly in.**

**I honestly love you with all my heart. **

**I'll be back soon**

**Peter **

**P.S. In the letter envelope you will find a kiss. **

I looked in the envelope, a small thimble fell out into my hand. A tear fell down my cheek. A thimble may seem like nothing to anyone else. But a Peter kiss was the thing I treasured. The thimble was worth more than any gold, money or gifts in the world. I held the thimble to my lips and let some more tears fall. I heard John coming up the stairs. He opened the door.

'I told him it would upset you, he only cares.' I smiled slightly and shook my head.

'It's fine. I know he meant it to be good intentional.' I said.

'I have some tea downstairs, come on.' He pulled me up from the window sill. I wanted to know when Peter was coming back, a few days I guess. Maybe a week? I hope it's not for long…

Peter POV

Failed. We completely failed. They knew we had gone off to London, they must have tortured someone who saw us leave. They were waiting when we came back, taken to the Council Halls main hall. I was being held by Hook's crew. My team lined against one of the walls, swords, guns, weapons aimed at them, their own weapons taken away from them. I made one false move, they're dead.

'Now, you think you could sneak away to London?' Hook cooed. I grimaced at him.

'We weren't sneaking away you old Codfish!' I yelled. That earned a punch to the jaw. I held back a yell of pain. I needed to act my bravest, really tick him off. I needed to make myself the unbeatable Peter Pan that I was. I looked to the side and saw Vincent leaning against the wall, looking so arrogant.

'Don't use insults Pan, your team would pay for that next time.' He smirked. 'Now tell me, where's that little girl of yours?' He came close to my face. I laughed slightly.

'I'm not telling you.' I scoffed. Hook sneered and stormed over to Louis. A few pirates held Louis' throat in place and Hook smoothed his hook over Louis' neck.

'Tell me where she is, or her best friend dies,' I looked panicked. 'It's simple Pan, he is _so_ easy to kill. One slip of my hook. You're strong Louis but I can still let you bleed to death.' Louis struggled against them.

'Peter, don't tell them!' Louis yelled, Hook dug his hook into Louis' neck further drawing some blood.

'No!' I screamed, Hook stopped and looked at me. Darcie was with John, they couldn't get her with John. He'd keep her safe, he's fought them before, when he was younger yes but he's an adult now, he's stronger. I didn't have to tell them the exact location. 'I'll tell you.' I muttered, Hook cackled and let the pirates drag Louis back to the others.

'See? Easy enough Pan!' He laughed. 'Now where is she?' I looked down.

'London.' I mumbled.

'I want to make this a bit more interesting.' Hook smiled broadly. 'Hide and seek. Vincent you play seeker, find her in London, to draw out this game of ours. Make you wait in anticipation Pan, see if Vincent can find her.' His sick twisted little games. I yelled at him.

'You're sick!' I shouted. 'Just leave her alone she's away, she's fine where she is! What's she to you?' He came right up close and whispered in my ear.

'She's the key to torturing you…' He hissed. I kicked him, _hard._ Again, I got a forceful punch back. 'Disgusting child!' He spat at me. 'Vincent go.' He ordered.

'What! She could be anywhere in London! It'll take ages.' Vincent exclaimed. Hook rolled his eyes.

'I don't care! Find her!' Hook roared. Vincent marched out of the room. Hook turned back to me. 'He's very bitter, you took away Darcie.' Hook smiled at me.

'She's with me.' I said blankly. Vincent is a creep, he wouldn't love her or appreciate her, she'd just be a decoration on his arm. A trophy for him that he could dangle in my face. Even when we were little he had to have what I had or better. I hoped John would keep her safe, Vincent wouldn't find her easily.

John POV

It had been a few days since Peter had left. Darcie had been far quieter than before but I expected that. I felt sorry for her; she looked so worried all the time about him. She read books a lot of the time and listened to music. I was really starting to wonder when he would be back. Darcie and I were having some evening tea in the living room. I put my cup down and looked at her. She looked a bit glum.

'He will be back soon, don't worry.' I reassured her.

'I know, something doesn't feel right.' She spoke quietly. I frowned intently.

'You are probably just getting yourself over worried with all of this going on.' I smiled, she smiled a bit too.

'You've been so kind to me.' She smiled at me. 'Like, you just found out I was your niece and then you treat me and let me stay here.' I smirked.

'You're my niece, you deserve to be spoiled rotten.' I scoffed. 'I saw you when you were a baby.' I whispered. She looked up at me with big eyes. 'I had offered to take you in myself, to your mother, I think Peter beat me to it.' He laughed. 'She really wanted Peter to have you. She always said how you belonged in Neverland.'

'Really?' She asked, I nodded. 'Well either way I would have ended up fine.' I looked at her perplexed. 'If I had gone to Neverland, then I'd be happy and if I'd gone with you then I'd still have a happy life.' She did like it here. 'We'd have been a good pair together, huh?' She laughed. 'You'd be like my dad.' I would have loved to have a daughter, or son. Someone I could treasure.

'We would.' I replied. She smiled and drank the last bit of her tea.

'I'm gonna go to bed.' She jumped up and hugged me. 'Night Uncle John.' I hugged her back.

'Good night Darcie.' I softly said. She ran upstairs.

I sat down and started to read my book. Darcie had probably been asleep, I'd been reading for hours. I was about to go up to bed when I heard a few loud knocks on the door. I put my book down on the table, and more knocks, louder this time pounded on the door. I went over to the door and opened it. A boy stood there, around the age of 16 or 17 even he looked, bruised face, dark hair, light eyes and he put on a sickly sweet smile.

'Hello! Peter sent me to collect Darcie.' He said brightly, but his enthusiasm was coming across as fake. Peter would have collected Darcie himself. I didn't trust this boy. It suddenly struck my mind. Peter was said something about Hook's nephew! I was convinced this was him.

'You have the wrong house.' I said and started to close the door, until he stopped it with his foot and pushed the door open. I could tell by his strength, he was like them, immortal. I remember when I was in Neverland, the Lost Boys being slightly stronger than myself.

'No, I have the right house, this is the Darling household correct?' This child was cocky. Even at my mature age he was belittling me. 'Just give her here, and she goes to Peter.' I definitely didn't trust him now. He was in the hallway now.

'Get _out_ of my house!' I bellowed at him. He gave a smug smirk and laughed.

'Not until I get what I came here for.' With that he smashed my head against the wall hard. I sank to the ground and my sight and consciousness was consumed by darkness.

Darcie POV

_I looked at the window and saw Peter. 'Peter!' I cried in joy. I ran into his arms and he held me tight. _

'_Told you I'd come back for you!' He smiled. 'Pirates have gone now, we can be together in peace.' He sighed. I rested my head on his chest. _

'_We can still visit Uncle John and London?' I asked him, he smiled. _

'_Of course!' He laughed. 'I love you.' He kissed my forehead._

'_I-'_

I woke up to the dark nursery I had fallen asleep in. Darn, that was a nice dream. John must be asleep, the house is quiet. I looked over to the window and saw a figure standing there. Peter! I ran out of bed and straight into his arms. 'Peter!' I exclaimed. Peter didn't feel right. His hold on me too tight, like I'd run from him if he let go. I looked up and horror struck. It wasn't Peter, but Vincent. He laughed at my terrified expression.

'Miss me?' He mocked. I was speechless. 'Oh, you're out of the black lace dress.' I was now wearing skinny jeans and a knitted jumper; I didn't get changed for bed tonight. I was not staying in that dress for days.

'Vincent, you can't come here.' I said, he just laughed again.

'I already have!' He hauled me over to the door. 'We're leaving.' He said. No, I can't go back, not with him. I struggled in his arms before he decided to carry me over his shoulder. I punched and kicked him but it was no use. I decided to yell for help.

'John! Help!' KI screeched, could he not hear me? We walked into the hallway and I saw him lying on the floor. 'No!' I shouted.

'Relax, he's just unconscious.' Thank goodness. I continued to try and get out of Vincent's grip. He flipped me over so he was leaning on me. 'Stop struggling!' He hissed. I shook my head furiously. 'Fine, you asked for it.' He pulled out a white cloth that reeked of a cloying liquid. He covered my mouth and nose with it forcing me to inhale it. 'Night Darcie.' He soothed. I went into a horrible unconscious state within a few inhales.


	13. His Blood For His Team

13

Darcie POV

My lungs were stinging so badly from that liquid. I was still unable to wake up; I was in a paralysed unconscious state, and the only thing I could feel was the horrible smell of that cloth burning my lungs. I finally began to wake from my, quite frankly, painful state. I was on a simple mattress in a room. Judging by the smell of the room being quite dusty and old, with a fresh hint of rum, I was in the Council Halls. The smell of rum was from the pirates relocating here in the City. My head ached, I p my hand to my head trying to remember how this exactly happened. The last thing I saw was those, now repulsive to me, light eyes. I did not fall into a trap, he kidnapped me. The door swung open suddenly. Hook. I glared directly into his eyes.

'Ah, you're awake!' He pulled me up by my arm and dragged me out with him.

'Where are you taking me?' I asked, not looking at him. He snickered.

'To your little team mates.' He replied, at least I was with the guys. Would Peter be there?

'Why are you taking me? Not your crew?' I queried.

'My crew are idiots and you'd probably attempt to escape. And at the moment they are tending to Vincent.' Vincent? What happened to him? I huffed and we were at a door. 'Here you are Miss.' He put on a sickly sweet tone, I just glared. He unlocked and opened it and pushed me in and locked the door. I felt strong arms around me, Louis. I hugged him back.

'You're ok right? You're not hurt or anything?' He panicked. I shook my head.

'I'm fine.' I brushed it off. Except my lungs stung still. All the guys were here, and Tinkerbell was in Curly's hand! Last time I saw her was before London. Still no Peter. 'Where's Peter?' I asked looking around.

'Pirates still have him.' Tootles sighed. I looked down.

'He kind of attacked Vincent.' Nibs laughed, I let out a small smile.

'Why?' I smirked. I hoped Vincent was really beaten up.

'Well, Peter thought they would look for you but he thought they wouldn't find you. When Vincent came to him bragging he lost it. He threw Vincent to the ground and beat him. He punched parts of his face till they bled. Pirates eventually managed to pull Peter off of him.' Nibs smirked slightly. 'They locked him away for him to calm down.' I sighed in frustration. I had pretty much accepted I was most likely going to be tortured and killed here. Peter would have to live in that guilt with the pirates if we were killed by them. Peter is being kept alive for a punishment worse than death and that there is no other heir to Neverland. Neverland with no heir would be disastrous.

Vincent POV

Smee was cleaning my cuts on my face. Peter really pounded my face up. I was bruised all over my body and my face. My lip was also bleeding. Smee put some antiseptic on my cuts. It felt like salt going into a wound. I yelled in pain and kicked him out of anger. He grunted as I kicked him.

'Vincent! This will stop it getting infected!' He shouted, rubbing his side I kicked. I frowned.

'But it hurts!' I shouted louder than him. I folded my arms. Smee shook his head.

'Don't be such a child.' He bluntly said. I was not a child! Peter was the childish one for going savage on me and attacking. I winced as more of the antiseptic was put on. Hook suddenly burst in the room.

'Smee, stop nursing him.' Hook said coldly and glared at me.

'Why are you mad with me?' I scowled.

'You're acting like a child that's why! I had to go put that girl in with her team because _you_ started a fight with Peter and were weak about it. You were the one who didn't keep an eye on that girl when Peter escaped! It's your fault we're in this mess!' He roared. I felt so mad at him, he was being unfair.

'My fault? I wasn't the one who let Peter escape in the first place! And I am not acting like a child!' I yelled. Hook muttered something and rubbed his temples with his hand.

'What ever way you see it I couldn't care less! I just want that rotten child Pan killed.' He growled.

'But I've taken his place in Neverland now! Surely that means I'm his heir!' I said in confusion.

'No, you need his blood in you. So that the island knows, his blood functions Neverland.' I must have looked confused because Hook explained further. 'He was the first child who found Neverland. The fairies here gave him eternal youth, put the island's magic in his blood and gave him the secret to flying. He practically is part fairy, more of a fairy prince. Other children who enter the island only get eternal youth, nothing special compared to what Pan has. That's why you can't be heir unless you have some of his blood in you and trust me, he won't give it to you.'

'He will if I make him an offer.' I smirked. Hook gave me an evil smile.

'Go on.' He said.

'His blood given to me and his team won't get killed.' I said proudly, this was a good idea.

'As much as I love your plan, what do we do with his team?' Hook said.

'What can they do? Peter will be dead by the time I inherit Neverland. They will have to obey me.'

'That's settled. We'll carry out this idea.' He put his hand on my shoulder. 'Vincent, you've proved me wrong, you're not as weak as I thought.' I smiled in triumph. Proving Hook wrong was good, but finally having power in Neverland was unbelievable. Soon I would no longer be an outcast among the island. I would no longer be looked down on for being with pirates. I would be respected by all.

Peter POV

I was chained in a room. No lights lit the room up; a small dim light came from underneath the door. I don't regret attacking Vincent. He deserved it.

'_Hey, Peter how are you?' He swaggered into the Council Halls main hall. I glared at him; he was back from London after a few days? He couldn't have got her…_

'_What are you so happy about?' I spat. My team had been locked away. I was wandering in the Hall, pirates guarding every possible exit. _

'_Well, she wasn't that hard to find.' He laughed, so, he had got her? My body filled with anger and annoyance that I let this happen. 'I had to knock her out, but she's fine… for now.' He laughed more and I glared harder. 'At first I was interested in having her as mine but now…' He looked down at me. 'I just want to see your heart ripped out.' _

_I threw myself at him. Pinned him down by his shoulders, my knees either side of him. I beat him so hard. I punched his face the most. 'You dare try and hurt her, hurt any of them, I'll kill you!' I screamed as I punched him. Vincent was shouting in pain. Pirates were pulling me off of him but I continued to throw punches. I was dragged off to this room and chained. The pirates ran back to help Vincent and locked the door._

I wanted to kill Vincent then. Well I was aiming for that. The door slowly opened and I made out the figure to be Smee. He had a plate of food, well a slice of bread and a glass of water. I was still being kept alive then. Smee unchained my hands but not my feet.

'There's your meal Pan.' He smiled slightly. Smee was a pirate yes but a terrible one at that. He was far too soft on us. In my eyes that's not a bad thing being kind, in Hook's eyes it's not approved. Smee was loyal to Hook and did as he was told; this is why Hook kept him close. Maybe I could take his pity on us to my advantage.

'Smee?' I said quietly, trying my best to sound so miserable, it wasn't hard acting miserable.

'What is it Pan? I shouldn't be talking to you really so make it quick.' He replied.

'Can I see Darcie? Or see the team together?' I pleaded.

'Pan, no, I'm sorry, not after that escaping stunt you pulled and attacking Vincent. Do you know how much trouble I'd be in?' He frowned.

'No, I won't try anything I swear!' I begged. 'I just thought, I didn't know when I was going to see them next or if I'd ever see them at all.' Smee sighed in pity. I could tell by his expression I had hit the soft spot.

'I can only let you see one of them.' Smee pointed his finger at me. I nodded eagerly, he was letting me see someone!

'Yes, um, bring Darcie.' I said. He shook his head.

'Don't tell anyone Pan you hear?' I nodded.

Darcie POV

We were sat there in the room huddled together. We didn't know what was going to happen next but we spent it talking.

'Why did we ever trust Vincent?' Curly said.

'It's not our fault.' Louis said sympathetically. I held onto Nibs' arm through the conversation, he'd been sat in silence.

'We'll get out.' Nibs eventually said. We all looked at him. 'I've known Peter for a long time, he'll get us out, he'll defeat Hook, he will…' I was unsure but Peter was full of surprises maybe he had something up his sleeve. I really did hope so. The door lock clicked. I tensed up. Were we going to die now? Or put through torture now? I'd rather choose death…

It was Smee, he was probably coming to collect us for torture. He pointed at me.

'You have to be quiet about this, I'm taking you to Pan.' He hushed. I nodded and got up.

'No, what if it's a trick?' Louis grabbed my arm. Smee shook his head. I sighed.

'Trick or no trick, I'm gonna risk it for a chance to see him.' I said, I walked out of the room with Smee. Smee locked the door and then led me down the corridor. I scanned the corridor for exits, none. We bumped into Hook on the way there. I looked down, maybe it was a trick.

'Smee, what the hell do you think you're doing?' He sounded angry. Smee fumbled at bit.

'Well, I was just… I was just taking her to Pan.' He replied. Hook glared harder.

'Why?' He said in a low roar.

'He want- I thought that it would mean more pain for him if he saw her for a bit longer. Really try and break him.' Smee stuttered out. Hook narrowed his eyes.

'Make it quick, leave him wanting more.' Hook sneered and walked out. Smee unlocked the door and pushed it open, I saw Peter, feet chained and sat on the floor. Smee closed the door and gave us some privacy. I ran over to him and he held me.

'Don't ever run off again!' I said teary in his shoulder. He stroked my hair.

'I won't, I won't. Shh.' He soothed. He rested his chin on my forehead. I cried a bit more, just because I was happy to be with him.

'You'll get us out, you will!' I told him, he tried to give his best reassuring smile and hesitated before he spoke.

'Um, yeah, I promise I'll try, I'll give Hook all I've got. He'll be begging for mercy.' He smiled. I could tell he was uneasy. I just put my hand where his heart was. 'Have you still got my kiss?' He asked. I put my hand in my pocket and showed him the thimble.

'Of course.' I whispered. He smiled and closed my hand with the kiss inside. He kissed me again, softly and with passion. He then held me in a hug mumbling into my hair how much he loved me. I held him back tighter. The door opened and a light lit up the room.

'Times' up.' Smee muttered. Peter whispered in my ear.

'Faith, trust and pixie dust.' I gave him a confused look before I was taken out. He'd said these words to me before, on my balcony after I found out about his flying. I was never entirely sure what he meant. Like almost when he couldn't think of anything to say he'd say those words.

_Faith, trust and pixie dust…_ Those words lingered in my mind.


	14. Family Meeting

14

Peter POV

That's how I fly. No-one ever exactly knew what I was talking about when I said it. I very rarely said it. Darcie looked at me like I was crazy. I had to tell her again, in case she understood. I was lost in my thoughts of her. She was still so perfect and so sweet. What Hook was planning for her I couldn't think of. I didn't want her last words to be screams of pain or begging for the torture to stop. The only time I wanted to see her eyes closed for the last time, not seeing those eyes would honestly kill me. I shook those thoughts away. Positive thinking Peter, that's what gets you out of these situations. I slowly drifted to sleep in my thoughts, until that somewhat peaceful sleep was disrupted by the door opening. I looked over to the door and there the devil himself stood.

'Family meeting.' Vincent smirked as he walked over to me. I scowled at him and he gave a bigger grin. 'Hook and I want to talk to you.' He said chaining my hands, unlocking my feet chains, hauling me up and dragging me out of the room. His face was still bruised and cut, I gave myself a proud smirk. 'What?' Vincent snapped.

'I don't want to talk to you, _either_ of you.' I spat. Vincent sniggered.

'Oh Peter, trust me you'll want to listen though.' I stared at him confused. We went to another room, Hook sat at the table; an empty seat beside him and an empty seat opposite him.

'Ah, Pan, take a seat.' He gestured towards the seat opposite him. I slumped down in the seat and Vincent glided over to the chair next to Hook. 'I have a little proposition for you Pan.' He smirked. I looked into his cold eyes for an answer. 'Look Pan I won't kill your team.' He said. Really? He must have some scheme behind this.

'What's in it for you?' I scolded. Hook chuckled to himself whilst adjusting his Hook.

'Well Pan, when you came here the fairies gave you something. Put Neverland in your blood, correct?' I slowly nodded. 'And that means you are part of the island, if you die then the island starts to deteriorate. It wouldn't function properly.' He said as I smirked at him.

'Exactly, so what's with the plan and-' I began smugly then Hook interrupted.

'By giving some of your blood to someone else they can be your heir if you die.' I could see where this was going. 'So here's my- well, mine and Vincent's deal.' He smiled evilly. 'You give Vincent some of your blood, we do the heir ceremony thing and Vincent fully takes your place. Then your team remained unharmed and alive.'

'But, what about me? What will-' I stuttered.

'You die Pan. I kill you once and for all.' Hook declared. I sat there, my mouth slightly open trying to take it in. 'So Pan, your life for your team's.' He grinned. My team unharmed and as for me? Death will be my greatest adventure, I put it that way in my mind. 'I'm waiting Pan.' Hook said. I closed my eyes and gushed out to Hook.

'Yes, deal!' I cried. Vincent laughed and Hook got out of his seat.

'Excellent, your execution will be in the next few days. And the heir ceremony will be tomorrow.' Hook sneered. 'I'm glad you are co-operating now Pan.' I looked down. 'Vincent take him back to his room.' Hook ordered.

Vincent POV

I chained Peter back up properly. He was silent. No eye contact or anything. I needed to start boasting, he was chained up this time he couldn't attack me.

'So Peter, tomorrow I will be the heir officially.' I gloated; he stayed silent and looked down at the floor. Who says I can't taunt him now? I kicked him slightly trying to get a reaction but he still looked at the floor.

'Leave me alone.' He mumbled. I scoffed, he was pathetic.

'At least talk to me. I _am_ your heir.' I said, emphasising my inheritance, he glared at me. 'I thought dying would be a great adventure for you?' I smiled.

'Yes, but not dying in this way.' He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

'Well think about it this way, it's still death and it's still an adventure, except this this time _I _win. You may as well accept the fact Peter that this time you are defeated. I've always been sick of seeing you in the glory, you getting everything you want, anyone you want and now? You're at our surrender, it's my turn and I get what I want.' I tormented. Peter laughed slightly. 'What?' I spat.

'Poor Vincent, as a child you had to grow up too quickly. You were practically an adult when you came here. You have never had the joys I have had.' He tormented back to me. I froze knowing he was right. 'All you have ever wanted was to be loved and respected. You never really had that, yes you had Hook but was he a father figure or just someone to look up to? You never knew who your parents were or why they left you but you blamed yourself all these years. I know why you're doing this.' Peter looked pitiful towards me, I scowled at him.

'Tell me Peter, why am I doing this?' I hissed.

'You want to love. You want someone to love you. You want others to respect and want you. I don't know if you want your family or a relationship but I can tell you're in fear of never being loved.' Peter whispered. 'I used to be scared of love and I don't blame you.' Why was he being nice?

'Ugh, Peter your lovey-dovey lecture is making me queasy.' I mocked.

'Then you'll just be a bitter, old codfish for all eternity.' Peter laughed. I kicked him hard in the side; he groaned and held onto his side.

'You don't know me.' I grabbed his hair pulling his head up to look me in the eyes. 'Your time of loving and goodness is up. You'll be dead in a few days and you will never see Bambi again.' Peter's smirk dropped. 'Yes, she means a lot to you doesn't she?' I laughed. 'You'd better get some sleep Peter, big day tomorrow.' I sneered and shoved him on the ground as I stormed out and locked the door.

Peter POV

I didn't sleep at all. I went over all of my thoughts again and again. How did Peter Pan ever end up losing to Hook? What would happen to my team when I was gone? In particular to Darcie? Yes they'd live but what then? I was starting to doubt my decisions. Morning was drawing closer. My eyelids gradually began to close slightly when the door swung open. Three beefy pirates stood in the door way. They walked over to me and dragged me out. I didn't struggle, I didn't fight back, I was taking this with dignity, something that would annoy Hook. I was dragged into the main hall and unchained. I was then strapped down on some sort of table. I lay there and waited for Hook and Vincent.

I looked to my right and I saw Hook appear with Vincent behind him. Hook had no ordinary hook on. It was larger, sharper and more jagged than before, perfect for slicing through flesh as easily as butter. Vincent was wearing another of his dorky suits; he thought he looked so mature in suits. Hook brushed my wavy brown hair from my forehead and smirked.

'Ready Pan?' He asked, I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. 'Where shall we start?' I opened my eyes and as soon as I did he slashed from my collar bone down to my chest. I cried out in pain and felt the warm blood trickle out of the wound. I whimpered at the pain. Hook laughed at my torture and he turned to Vincent. 'Your turn.' He smiled. Vincent's eyes grew wide.

'You're not going to hurt me! I thought I'd just have to drink the blood or something and that's gross enough!' He stuttered.

'You are an idiot Vincent; we need it straight into your blood stream.' Hook sighed in frustration. Vincent nodded and Hook made a long incision on Vincent's arm. Vincent hissed slightly at the pain. Hook then pressed Vincent's arm where his cut was on my wound. Vincent's arm applied pressure and I could feel my blood going into him. Vincent laughed slightly, he could feel it too.

'No…' I gasped, I could feel myself going paler and growing weaker. I was getting so tired.

'Capt'n you're gonna kill him before he can agree to Vincent as the heir!' Smee warned Hook as he saw me losing blood. Hook cursed under his breath and released Vincent's arm from my wound. Smee put a bandage on my wound to stop the bleeding.

'Say it Pan.' Hook snapped. I didn't want Vincent as the heir and I struggled to get the words out through my slipping consciousness. 'I said say it Pan!' He roared and pounded on my wound, making me cry out again.

'Vincent Hook, you are the heir to Neverland and a prince of the fairly realm.' I said in the specific fairy language it must be said in to work. These were the words the fairies said to me when I became part of the island. Hook then sealed Vincent's wound with fairy dust, closing the deal. You could feel a brief rumble from the island, a gush of wind and a slight roar of thunder. It had worked.


	15. Death and a New Heir

15

Louis POV

We all felt a rumble, and heard the wind and thunder. We all looked at each other.

'What the hell was that?' I said. Nibs looked around concerned. 'You don't think they… Peter?' I hesitated. Nibs' eyes grew wide.

'No, they can't.' Darcie said. 'Neverland wouldn't function properly. That's why they can't kill him.' Tinkerbell was thinking to herself until she knew what had happened. _Darcie, I wouldn't say that too soon. That thing we just felt only happens when something new becomes a part of Neverland, the last time that happened was when Peter was changed by the fairies. _

'So that means?' Curly asked indicating for her to go on. _It means that someone else is like Peter, an heir maybe. _

'Is that such a bad thing? They could help us defeat the pirates maybe!' Tootles said. Tinkerbell sighed. _No, it's very bad. Now there's an heir, Peter can be killed. _We all looked shocked. Peter was in serious trouble. _And in order to have an heir Peter would need to give his blood to someone, and the only people Peter would have seen at this precise moment are pirates._

'Oh God, when do you think they'll… will they…' Nibs began. _I don't know not soon, they may draw out his time for a bit longer._

I put my head in my hands, he was going to die and there was nothing we could do.

Hook POV

Pan had slipped into unconsciousness. Vincent was examining his wound. I walked over to his pale figure strapped to the table. He looked at peace in his unconscious state, he had the slight innocent look his mother used to have. I looked at his face harder, he had the resemblance of his father, well what I had seen pictures of his father. I wanted to kill Pan there and then, he was just the boy form of all my troubles and horrible memories. I'd planned to kill him tomorrow, just to draw out his torture for longer.

'Smee, get the crew to take him to the room his team's in.' I said whilst staring down at his unconscious helpless features.

'Is that a good idea Capt'n? He could help them or somethin-' Smee fumbled.

'He'll be too weak to fly or to help them.' I smirked. 'We'll be kind and let him have his last night with his team.' I said as I brushed his cheek with my hook, he winced slightly in his sleep. Smee ordered some of my men to take Pan to the room. The largest man carried Pan easily in his arms, two others stood as back-up in case Pan woke up. I went with them and unlocked the door to the team's room. They looked up and saw Pan's ripped shirt, bloody bandage and his pale complexion.

'What did you do to him?' Nibs yelled as my men set Pan down on the ground. Darcie went over to him and smoothed his face. I closed the door and turned to face them.

'Just to inform you Pan has an heir to Neverland and his time will be up shortly.' I grinned. 'This is also a warning, if you try any funny business when he is gone,' I pointed at Pan's limp body on the ground, 'then a similar fate will happen to you.' With that I left and locked the door.

Darcie POV

I put Peter's head on my lap. He started to mumble in his unconscious state.

'He looks anaemic.' Tootles said. I nodded and smoothed his forehead. His face was so pale and he was short of breath.

'Let him rest is the best thing to do.' Nibs said. I looked at his wound under the bandage and gasped slightly. There was a long gash from his collar bone to his chest and it was a deep cut. I kissed him on his forehead lightly.

'Oh Peter…' I breathed, I felt so sorry for him. His eyes began to flutter opened he looked into my eyes. 'You're with us, you're ok.' I reassured him to keep him calm.

'Vincent he-' Peter began before closing his eyes again. I smoothed his face. 'He took my blood.' Vincent took his blood? Vincent was the heir. This wasn't going to end well at all. The guys were all knelt around Peter. 'Get away at any opportunity you can. Ignore their threats.' I shook my head.

'We're not gonna leave you, or leave Neverland in their hands.' I said to him. He smiled slightly and sat up a bit more.

'Don't worry about leaving me; I'm as good as dead.' Peter said blandly.

'Don't think like that!' I said whilst looking him in the eyes. 'You're Peter Pan.' I reminded him.

'How about we don't talk about anything like that.' Curly said, trying to brighten the glum mood. 'We should talk about the good times we had.' He smiled.

'He's not dead Curly!' Nibs laughed. We all laughed as well. 'Look Peter, think about this. Soon we'll be back at school, back home. It'll be like old times except no pirates. Do you remember the time we all decided to break out into song at school?' Nibs smiled. Peter smiled back.

'And that time Louis did a random cartwheel down the hallway.' Tootles laughed.

'The time you came to see me and Darcie in our musical of Wills and Kate?' Louis reminded. I remembered that night. I played Kate and Louis played William. Waiting for me backstage was Peter with a bouquet of wild flowers only he could have handpicked. After the show me and Peter messed around with the stage make-up. I put on red lipstick and kissed his neck. He refused to wash it off for a while. I noticed Peter brush his finger tips on his neck, he remembered too. We spoke for hours all of us. We didn't know what was happening tomorrow but we were gonna get out, one way or another. It got late at night and only Peter and I were awake. He was sa behind me and I was lying on his lap slightly.

'Peter what will happen tomorrow?' I asked him hesitantly. He buried his face in my neck.

'I don't know.' He mumbled. I turned to face him and looked him in the eyes.

'Peter, if you get the chance tomorrow, you run. Don't worry about any of us you run and you keep going.' He shook his head.

'No.' He stated. 'I couldn't leave you guys. Promise me that you guys will keep fighting though.' I looked down and nodded. He lifted my chin up with his hand and then gave me a puzzled look. He touched the corner of my mouth ever so slightly. 'A kiss?' He gasped slightly.

'What are you talking about?' I asked confused. He smiled gently.

'It's something special…' He smiled. I felt in my pocket the thimble he gave me, and he described it as a kiss.

'Then you have it.' I said, he looked a bit shocked. 'You gave me a kiss, now you have mine.' He placed his forehead on mine.

'Are you sure?' He breathed, closing his eyes.

'Yes. I am.' I replied. He then carefully placed his lips on mine. It was like nothing I'd ever had before. Even our first kiss didn't match up to this. This was blissful. It felt like me and Peter could never be separated, like there was no one else in the world. I put my arms around his neck and his arms slid around my waist. He pulled away from this kiss and smiled.

'I love you.' He whispered. I sighed back to him and fell asleep on his chest.

I was slightly awake I guess it was morning. I still felt like I was asleep in Peter's arms. I snuggled back into him and shut my eyes harder not wanting it to be morning. I didn't know Peter's fate. I heard the lock on the door click and I hugged onto Peter even more, in his sleep he naturally tightened his hold on me. The door opened and I kept my eyes closed.

'I know you're awake, Bambi.' I heard a familiar voice speak. I felt sick to my stomach as I looked up at Vincent. 'Morning!' He smiled down at me. Peter had also woken up but refused to look at Vincent, he just held onto me. Everyone else was waking up to. Nibs gave Vincent a death stare. 'Right Peter, you've said your goodbyes now come with me.' Vincent gave a hand out to Peter. Peter slowly got up and so did the rest of us. Before Peter could take Vincent's hand Nibs shoved Vincent against the wall. 'How dare you! Get off me!' Vincent yelled as he fought at Nibs.

'You guys get a head start!' Nibs yelled, we all stood there shocked. 'NOW!' He shouted, Peter grabbed my hand and ran, the rest followed. We waited for Nibs at the end of the hallway, he wrestled with Vincent and managed to lock him in the room. Nibs ran down the hallway towards us with the key. We all legged it again and tried to find an exit. We came to a sharp corner and Peter went first only to be met by Hook. Peter gave out a huge gasp. I thought it was from the shock of seeing Hook until I looked down and saw Hook's sword deep in Peter's body. Hook gave his sword a twist then drew it out. Peter's body crumpled to the floor. I fell to my knees and held his hand. I put my hand on his torso but pulled it away quickly as I felt a warm liquid. I looked at my hand and all that I could see was red. I looked him in the eyes. He smiled slightly at me, telling me it was ok.

'You're gonna be ok. It's a cut, it's nothing.' I smiled through the tears. He smirked.

'It doesn't hurt.' He whispered. I stroked his hair and his breathing slowed.

'Don't leave me.' I whispered in my tears, he smiled.

'I'll never leave you.' His eyes finally closed. He looked quaint and beautiful in his last moments. It wasn't fair. He had been taken away from me. They can do what they like with me now. It was only when I was coming out of my thoughts I heard the crying of the team and Hook laughed. He _laughed_. I jumped up to hurt him, kill him. But I was caught by a pirate. The guys were also being held by pirates and I noticed Vincent had been let out.

'Dump his body in the woods Vincent.' Hook waved his hand at Vincent and he obeyed. 'Take them back to their room.' He ordered his crew. I went without a fight. Peter was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Vincent POV

I dragged him out to the forest where the pirate borders used to be. I found a patch of the wood covered in wild plants. I dumped his body amongst the foliage. I smiled down at him, his limp body amongst the overgrown plants. He was dead; Darcie had to be with me now. I rummaged through his pockets to find anything worth something or even his secret to flying. All he had in his pocket was an acorn on a chain, a feather and one of Darcie's hair pins. Every piece useless, and no secret to his flying. Nothing worth my time. As I stood up the woods started to glow. I looked around me and out of every tree a small cluster of fairies flew out. They all hovered in the air around us. Then I heard something so beautiful. The fairies sang, not a mournful tune but a sort of blissful tune. I stood there and listened, entranced in the melody.

I shook out of the trance when I found out who the song was for. It was their tribute to Peter, their fallen prince. I felt angered. I was still not respected, by anyone. How dare they, he was dead, what's the point?

'I am the prince! I am! I rule this place now! It's mine!' I yelled at them all, they did not flinch but carried their singing on. I stormed out of the forest and looked back at them, they all flew closer to his body, illuminating him. I grimaced and walked back to Hook. I rule this place, he is dead.


	16. Humiliation and Fear

16

Peter POV

_I won't leave you, I won't._ The words numbing my mind. I was in a warm paradise, a paradise I hated. The breeze was warm and the smells were homely but no Darcie. I began hearing hopeful singing, beautiful singing, not human though. I was flying again but still felt asleep. I then fell into a deep sleep to the sound of the ocean.

Girlish giggling, however, woke me up. My eye lids fluttered open and I was on a small beach on the island, the waves tickling my toes as they came up shore. I sat up and looked at the shallow waves, mermaids.

'Oh, Peter's awake!' One of them screeched with joy. They all cooed and squealed over me, just as they had before when I'd tell them my adventures. I couldn't remember how I got here, it hit me. I remembered dying. Darcie was holding my hand. I died why am I here?

'How did I get here?' I asked confused.

'Fairies healed you and brought you here to recover, away from danger.' One of them smiled and flicked her shimmering gold tail.

'I need to get back. Where are my team?' I asked, I hoped they had got away, I couldn't remember.

'They're still with the pirates and master Vincent.' Another mermaid said. I need to find them, get Neverland back the way it was.

'I need to find my team. Find Darcie, is she ok?' I looked over at them, they rolled their eyes.

'Why do you like _her_ so much?' One of them pouted.

'Stay with us Peter!' Another begged. I huffed and stood up, my body still aching a bit.

'No, I love Darcie and I need my team. I can't stay. I can't have Neverland in the hands of pirates!' I exclaimed. They all moaned at me to stay. I shook my head and walked away. I tried my flying, I could go for a little bit but then I'd waste my energy for when I fight the pirates. I needed to be at my strongest for Hook and Vincent. I took one step out of the woods and saw utter disaster. The homelands weren't the same; they seemed to have a dark shadow hanging over it. The once vibrant plants wilted and trampled. The house's windows closed, curtains drawn and no-one was outside socialising like they used to be. People of the island to afraid to come out to a place ruled by pirates. I ran through the empty, littered streets to our house. The door was opened a bit, I lightly pushed on the oak door and it creaked open to reveal a trashed house.

I walked inside the living room, everything upturned, and not a drawer was closed. Papers were scattered across the floors and glass was smashed. I walked upstairs, I went to my room first, out of the whole house mine had been hit the worst. Cushions were ripped up, floor boards pulled up and parts of the wall smashed. Whoever had been in here was looking for something. I knew exactly who it was. Vincent and Hook looking for the secret to flying. Typical…

I walked along the hallway to Darcie's room, her room was just like the rest of the house. Bed upturned, every box emptied out but her room was somewhat empty. All of her clothes gone and a few of her belongings, like her favourite perfume, the one she usually wore. The only things that were left were items that bore traces of me, for instance the outfit she was wearing slow dancing with me when Vincent saw was screwed up in a corner. A picture frame holding a picture of me and Darcie had been shattered on the floor. I took the picture out of the shards of glass and put the photo in my pocket. I could tell this, again, was Vincent. I made my way back to my room. I changed my t-shirt but kept my thick jeans on. I put another jacket on and got one of my spare daggers out, my sword was still with pirates.

Now for the confrontation, claiming what's rightfully mine.

Vincent POV

'Talk to me!' I roared at her. Darcie just looked away from me and stayed silent, just like she had done for the past few days since Peter died. I was frustrated, I had given her everything, walking on egg shells trying to make her happy and she just snubs her nose at everything. 'I have given you everything!' I laughed bitterly. 'I even went to your house and brought back your belongings. Be grateful!' I spat. I had tried my best to make her happy and this was the first time recently I had lost my patience. I gave her time to mourn Peter. She sighed and I softened my facial expression. 'Just tell me what you want, what will make you happy. What can I do to make you mine?' I held her hand and looked her in the eyes. She snatched her hand away and looked down. I yelled in frustration and threw a nearby glass against the wall, it shattered to tiny pieces. She flinched at my sudden rage. I stormed out of her room, the same one in the mansion, and locked the door. The room I had so nicely given her with a double bed and a wardrobe, ensuite bathroom except this time I barred the windows to her room.

'Problem, Vincent?' Hook smirked as he appeared in the doorway of my room, just across from Darcie's. 'I heard some commotion.'

'She just won't talk to me.' I said through gritted teeth. 'I've tried everything to make her happy.'

'Then use my method.' Hook laughed, I tilted my head. 'You want to be loved and respected, you get that from fear. Make her fear you.' I was using this as my last resort, this could work.

Darcie POV

I had refused to talk to anyone except the guys when I was allowed to see them and on occasions Smee. Peter was never coming back and I was going to take my suffering in silence. _I'll never leave you._ It echoed in my mind. I softly sang mine and Peter's song. _As the World falls down _by David Bowie. The only song that made me forget all my troubles and woes and it actually felt like Peter was with me. The one person I refused to talk to at all was Vincent, and this clearly angered him. He had tried everything but no one can ever replace Peter, and Vincent's shallow attempts to win my affections were pathetic. He had brought me new clothes, got my old clothes to me and tempted me with jewellery. I refused those offers with my silence but he still left them for me. The only act of generosity I accepted was my old clothes with a slight mutter.

I was thinking about Uncle John, what he must be thinking. Vincent had hurt him, knocked him out, to kidnap me from him. John used to buy me stuff and spoil me but I was thankful because he did it out of family love. Vincent just does it to force me to fall for him.

I put on one of my old outfits, a basic t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I put Peter's kiss in my pocket, which was another comfort I held onto. I was just brushing my hair through a bit when Vincent stormed in. I started with snide comments. 'Temper!' I gasped sarcastically, I went to give him a smug look but then I saw his wild eyes. My expression dropped as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up. He pinned me between his arms against the wall. I breathed heavily in fear.

'Scared?' He cooed, I looked at him with fear in my eyes. 'Good.' He smiled his light, cold eyes burning through me. 'Now, Darcie, you _will_ respect me. Trust me I have ways to make you talk if you dare give the silent treatment to me again. Remember, your team mates can always be killed as well.' He smirked, no not them. I can be punished but not them. 'Do you understand me?' He breathed. I looked directly into his eyes.

'Yes.' I trembled a bit. He laughed sadistically and brushed my hair back.

'I do like you better when you stare at me in fear with those huge deer eyes, Bambi.' He smirked. Respect had nothing to do with fear. Being feared is not the same as being respected.

'I'm not afraid of you!' I lied. He raised his eyebrows and then swatted up a hand ready for a slap across my face, I flinched away, shut my eyes and put my hand in my pocket clasping Peter's kiss. I felt no pain, in fact I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and his hand had dropped to his side.

'Yes you are.' He laughed. Vincent turned to my clenched fist with the kiss in it from my pocket. 'What's that?' He asked, I tried to hide it away but he got the kiss out of my hand and observed it. 'A thimble?' He queried, then his eyes lit up and he smirked. 'Peter's little kiss to you, how sweet.' I tried to take it off him but he put it in his pocket. 'Ah, ah, ah, I'll be keeping this.'

'VINCENT!' A roar entered the room, Hook. He slammed the door shut and began throttling Vincent. Vincent managed to swat him away.

'What the hell is wrong with you!' Vincent yelled. 'I'm teaching _her_ a lesson in respect!' He said pointing at me.

'Where did you put Peter's body?' Hook shouted. Vincent looked confused.

'In the woods where you told me to put him!' Vincent yelled back.

'And he was dead?' Hook talked down to Vincent.

'Yes! _You_ killed him if I recall.' Vincent emphasised the 'you' to Hook. I just stood there and watched. Hook had closed the door and Vincent was in front of me, no way out.

'Then tell me why he has been spotted around, mermaids are talking about him being healed and his body is nowhere to be found in the woods!' Hook honestly looked like if he was about to kill Vincent. Vincent looked as angry as Hook.

'It wasn't me! What do you mean he's alive? HOW?' Vincent yelled. Hook suddenly turned his deathly stare on me and pushed Vincent aside.

'What did he do?' Hook sweetly asked. I stood there frozen. 'How is it possible!' He screamed in my face. He then slashed my shoulder with his hook, blood staining my t-shirt. I yelped in pain.

'I don't know!' I babbled. 'I don't know!' Hook grabbed my injured shoulder inflicting more pain for information I didn't have. I then humiliated myself, crying and begging to Vincent for help. 'Vincent, I don't know anything, make him stop!' I pleaded.

'Say I love you Vincent.' I hated him. He was using this to his advantage, I just wanted the pain to stop.

'I love you… Vincent…' I whispered through my painful sobs. Hook then stopped and stormed out of the room. Vincent laughed and locked the door as he left, I sat down on the floor. I felt ashamed I was so desperate as to utter those words. But through the pain I forgot. Peter was alive! He was coming back for us. He was going to save Neverland.


	17. Codes and Faking

17

Nibs POV

We had been placed under house arrest. Unable to leave the guarded house, but freedom to walk around inside it. The house was opposite the mansion Darcie was being kept in. She was occasionally allowed to visit but only under Vincent's supervision and he kept an eagle eye on all of us. Tinkerbell was under the watchful eye of Hook. All of us guys had been secretly drawing up plans behind Vincent's back. It was Darcie's day to visit, we had one hour every so often and this was one of those days. We needed to ask Darcie to get us some knockout liquid that Vincent harboured. Then our plan could get into action. But of course Vincent would be watching us.

'How do we tell her?' Tootles asked. 'Vincent is going to be there.' Curly suddenly got an idea.

'That weird code thing Peter taught us! The sort of weird squiggles that meant letters and he showed us all how to read and write in it.' I smiled, this could work.

'Yes! We ask her in code!' I said.

'What do we say when Vincent asks what we're doing?' Louis added. That was a downside.

'Make up an excuse like her drawing down some dream of hers to explain.' Tootles shrugged.

'That'll have to do.' I sighed. After discussing and remembering the code and how to write it we found a pen and some paper ready before Darcie came in. The door finally opened and Vincent swaggered in with Darcie in his arms. Louis walked over and hugged Darcie pulling her out of Vincent's grip. Vincent leaned against the wall as she sat down with us guys, we started small talk, now to get the plan started.

'Darcie did you say, last time you came, you were having bad nightmares?' Louis asked, making it clear with his eyes for her to play along.

'Uh, yes.' She squinted a bit.

'Then maybe you should draw them out like this.' Louis sketched the code out onto the paper, Vincent peered over and looked confused at the drawing. Darcie concentrated then her eyes lit up, she recognized the code. She then picked up the pen and scribbled the code back. I looked at it.

**How do I get it?**

Louis scribbled a note back and Darcie read it and nodded. Vincent then snatched up the sheet of paper. He looked at it for a long time. We all held our breath as he scanned the sheet of paper.

'What do these dreams mean then?' Vincent asked, I let out a sigh of relief in my mind of course.

'They're about Peter…' Curly scowled at Vincent, Darcie's head shot up.

'Wait I forgot to draw another part of my dream!' She took the paper off of Vincent and scribbled a note.

'This is only a short visit Darcie we are leaving in a minute!' Vincent got impatient not being able to understand the scribbles. Darcie finished and Vincent pulled her away and out of the door. I looked at the piece of paper.

**Peter is back from the dead. Find him.**

Darcie POV

I was in the living room of the mansion with Vincent. He was drinking his tea and reading a decoding book, I smirked at how desperate he was to find out what we were writing. I sat there reading my book of fairy tales and thinking about the note they had sent.

**Get knockout liquid from Vincent. Part of our escape plan.**

I didn't exactly know what to do to get that so I asked them how. They replied:

**Any way you can. Trick him.**

I stared at Vincent, studying him. I knew exactly how he worked. To get something from him, I needed to give him what he wanted. I knew what he wanted and I felt sick. I would have to be an amazing actress to pull this off. Lucky for me, I had so much experience in acting. I had been in many plays where I had to act all in love with my co-star. Normally my co-star was Louis and of course I liked him as a friend but I had to act crazy in love with him in plays. Vincent though, would be a challenge. Vincent looked up from his reading and caught me staring at him and smirked.

'Bambi, what are you gazing at?' Time to really test my acting, I put on the best sweet smile I could.

'Nothing, I just realised you're just so…' I closed my eyes. 'Handsome.' That part wasn't a lie, he was handsome but simply nothing compared to Peter and Vincent's personality was hideous. He patted the space next to him on the velvet sofa he was sat on. I put my book down and sat by his side. He looked me in the eyes.

'Why the sudden change of mind?' He asked. I smiled at the ground and looked at him.

'You have given so much to me and I should be grateful.' I said. 'After all, if Peter is alive then why hasn't he come for me?' I knew Peter, he was working up a plan in that funny mind of his. Vincent smiled at me in triumph.

'I knew you would come around.' He laughed, I smiled back. My acting was good, he was taking it all in. 'I got you something.' He pulled a silver bracelet out of his pocket, the bracelet had a small 'V' dangling off of it. 'Just to show you are mine.' He smiled at me as he put it on my wrist tightly. I batted my eyelashes and thanked him. I was beginning to feel so sick. Time to get what I wanted.

'You know Vincent I haven't been sleeping well recently…' I sighed and pouted slightly.

'Anything you want me to do?' He brushed my hair out of my face.

'Well, I guess there is one thing…' I gushed immediately. 'If I could have some knockout liquid before bed, then I'm sure I'd sleep better.' I smiled, he shook his head slightly.

'Bambi, that stuff stings your lungs, you'd be in pain and out for a while!' He explained.

'No! Not if I only used a tiny amount just to make me drowsy, please? Just give me one of your bottles of it and I can keep it at the side of my bed.' I smoothed his cheek.

'Well, I guess so.' He said, I sighed and smiled. 'On one condition.' My face dropped at this but I nodded. 'I want your hidden kiss.' Oh no, did he mean the kiss that Peter had found, and I had naturally given it to Peter? Vincent was so oblivious he hadn't noticed my kiss was not there.

'I- I, uh, I don't… have it.' I stuttered. Vincent grabbed my chin in his hand.

'Then where is it?' He asked through gritted teeth. My plan was failing.

'P-Peter…' I babbled, Vincent made a look of disgust. I cupped his face in my hands, this needed to go right. 'No, no, no, no it doesn't mean anything!' Lie. It meant the world. That kiss was Peter's forever. Then Vincent roughly kissed me, I hated every moment of it. I didn't kiss back at all but he didn't care. He eventually pulled away and smiled.

'I guess that would do.' I gave a weak smile and he tossed me a bottle of knockout liquid. 'As promised, enjoy!' He smoothed my hair and then departed out of the room. I smiled at the small bottle of the liquid. The guys can get their plan into action.

Peter POV

I had been getting my strength up at the Native's camp. That was the only place pirates hadn't invaded. Lily stayed here too, although she did live in the homelands but when the pirates took over she went to safety here with her relatives. I knew Lily's grandmother and mother well, the Chief was also accepting of me. Lily's Grandmother would check my wounds and give them herbs to heal with. I was sat by the fire one evening, going over my thoughts and thinking of my Darcie. If I could go to her now I would. Then someone sat beside me, Lily.

'How are you doing?' She asked. I gave her a put on smile.

'Alright, my wounds are healing fine and I think the herbs are doing them good, I mean I can heal on my own but-' I blabbered but she stopped me.

'No, not physically. I mean like Darcie?' No one had talked to me about Darcie for a while, hearing her name from someone else felt so weird. But Lily was Darcie's closest girl friend. She probably missed her too, I was not the only one missing her.

'I don't talk about it.' I frowned.

'I understand. She's very important to you.' She said, I nodded. 'Good night Peter.' I lay down on my back and looked up at the stars. I tried to make shapes out of them to pass the time. I closed my eyes but I opened them as a blanket went over me. I saw Lily's mum, Tiger Lily, stood there I sat up quickly.

'There is a hammock for you.' She smiled.

'Thanks.' I replied.

'Who would have thought Wendy's daughter huh?' She tried to make conversation. I nodded.

'I never intended to fall for her.' I explained. 'It just happened.'

'Well, what's wrong with that? I haven't seen you like this with anyone, she must be special.' She laughed, I laughed too.

'She is.' I looked down. 'She's too special to let pirates have for any longer…'

'You'll be at your strongest in no time. Maybe in the next few days!' She assured, I shrugged. 'Remember when you saved me from Hook? And you saved Wendy. Just be yourself with Hook, you'll knock his confidence.' She was right, my cocky attitude annoyed him so much and made me confident in fighting him. I nodded.

'I'll be off to bed now, night.' I got up and took the blanket with me, I sprawled across the hammock and went into deep sleep. I dreamed of all my triumphs over Hook, all of his failed attempts. Me in all my glory, I had a peaceful night's sleep.


	18. Return Of Pan

18

Vincent POV

The past few days had been blissful. Darcie fought my affections no longer and practically worshipped me. I didn't lock her door anymore, I could trust her not to run away. She would always smile when she saw me and complimented me throughout the day. She started to wear the clothes I had given her. I knew she would come around some day and that day had arrived. She had asked me today to see her team, to tell them about trusting me. I allowed her to go but she wanted me to stay because she said that the guys would think I'm forcing her to say it.

I carried on reading the code book. I eventually found their code that they had been writing in. The more I looked into this code, the more I uncovered about it. The scribbles didn't mean dreams. They meant letters! They were writing coded words to each other! I went up to her room from the living room. I opened the door and peered in. Everything was in place, no notes left lying around. Except the bottle of knockout liquid she kept by her bedside was gone. I searched her room for it, every drawer, under the bed, not there. Where had she put- visiting the team! No, I was making myself paranoid, she loved me, she did. I'll look in the team's house tonight to get that note. I needed to know what was being said. I paced back to my room and read over the code book again. Heard light footsteps running up the stairs. I looked up from my book and Darcie peered in. She smiled slightly.

'I'm back.' She said brightly. I smiled back at her.

'Good. Did you explain to them?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'Yeah, they're uh, fine.' She looked down at her feet. I put my book down and walked over to her, placing my hands on her hips.

'You do love me right?' I gazed into her eyes and she looked back into mine.

'Y-yes, uh, of course!' She smiled, I pulled her into my chest. She gave an uneasy giggle and pulled away into her room.

Later that night I put on my dark jacket and carefully crept passed Darcie's room. I walked down the many stairs and out the front door. The guards outside of their house let me in. I quietly crept into the front room. The lights were out in the house, they must all be asleep. I looked on the coffee table for the note, not there. I then dug through the bin, ahah! I unfolded the crumpled up paper and saw the familiar scribbles. I tucked the note in my pocket and quietly walked back to my mansion. I ran up to my room and flipped on the lamp by my bedside. I hopped into bed and grabbed a pen and the code book from the side of my bed. I started to uncover the letters and my anger welled up inside me as I completed their note.

**Get knockout liquid from Vincent. Part of our escape plan.**

**How do I get it?**

**Any way you can. Trick him.**

**Peter is back from the dead. Find him.**

_Trick him._ Those words brought all of my thoughts together. I had been tricked by _her_ into believing that she loved me? It took all my strength not to march into her room and confront her. No, the big show down would be tomorrow.

Hook POV

It was early morning and I had just had my new red velvet coat tailored. Being important in Neverland was undeniably great. I had so many privileges, everyone feared me and the City Council members had to obey me now. The royalty in the City were forced to worship the ground I walked on, and everyone bowed down to me, or there were immense consequences of torture. Vincent seemed to be enjoying his place as Pan. He bragged nonstop the past few days about Darcie finally liking him. I knew she didn't actually like him, she was probably just being kind out of fear. But I didn't want to bring his happiness down, it was better than having him sulking for days. I would like to kill Pan's team but they have far better uses. I was hopeful to convert them to our side, strong fighters that they were. They had shown no resilience, this could be a start. As for the sightings of Pan's miraculous living, he had not been seen for days. Maybe he had in fact given up.

I was taking a morning patrol of the City. People bowed as I walked by and guards were on hand to seize anyone who didn't. I walked to the main square in the City. Smee ran up to me and stopped me.

'Capt'n when are you invading the Native's camp?' Smee asked. 'The crew wants to know.'

'Ugh, I don't know!' I pushed him aside and carried on walking. I walked passed a crowd of people they all bowed down to me, except one. My body snapped round to face them. The small figure was covered by a dark cape. I scowled at them, I could not see their features.

'Bow down to me!' I barked at them. The other people stayed bowed to me and looked in shock as the person still wouldn't bow. 'Who the hell do you think you are?' I yelled.

'Guess, Codfish.' The voice rang out like bells. Pan! He whisked off the cape to reveal his broad smile. He laughed at my shocked expression. 'Miss me James?'

'Don't just stand there! Seize him!' I roared at the guards, they went to grab Pan but at the last moment Pan was hovering in the air. Pan gave a slow, sarcastic clap.

'Wow, well done! You almost came within two metres of me!' He cooed down to us. 'Now Hook, give me my sword and I'll be on my way.' He called, I glared up at him. 'Well, on my way meaning on my way to get Neverland back.'

'I'm afraid young Vincent has your sword.' I yelled up at him. Pan was examining his substitute dagger in the air.

'Oh really?' Pan raised his eyebrows. 'I guess he'll have to give it back. Just like he's gonna have to give back Neverland.'

'He also has something else of yours.' I smirked. Pan looked down at me and smiled.

'What's that then Codfish?' He laughed slightly.

'He has _your_ Darcie.' I grinned. 'She has become quite fond of Vincent.' Pan's smile faded slightly and he drooped a little in his flying. But then he smiled to himself.

'She _is_ smart.' Pan laughed. One of my men was preparing a gun for me, now to distract Pan.

'You are a wonderful boy Peter. Maybe I should have you on my side?' I tempted, Peter cocked his head to the side. He stayed like this for a while, I grew impatient. 'Well?'

'You don't need me, you have the perfect weapon already!' I furrowed my eyebrows. 'Yeah, your face!' He laughed. My guards fired the bullet at him but he swerved out of the way. 'Ouch, not playing nice!' He taunted.

'Pan, you can't win, let me kill you now once and for all.' Then he would be out of the way.

'Awh c'mon James! Let's have an interesting battle. Winner takes all.' Pan grinned. I thought about it.

'When?' I asked, Pan smirked.

'Next few days, I'll be ready.' With that he flew off laughing. That wretched brat! None of the crowd who were standing by him cheered. I did see a few smirks. I had been humiliated by that disgusting little rat! The sheer look of joy in his brown eyes burned in my mind. His laughter rang through my mind, giving me a headache, and wanting him dead again.

'I want traps laid for that child.' I told the guards as we walked away, back to the City Halls. Smee came rushing over to me.

'I saw him, Pan!' He panted out. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Yes I know! I say we have a little welcome back party for Pan before the battle.' We still had hold of all the old City posters of Pan. I was killing him off once and for all this time. Removing that pure little heart of his would kill him off for sure and properly disposing of what was left of him.


	19. Dinner with Vincent

19

Louis POV

All the guards were knocked out. We collected a few of their weapons and headed out of the house. We mainly hid in the shadows of the streets. I pulled my hood over my face mostly, covering my features.

'When should we get Darcie?' I asked them all.

'We don't know who is in the mansion at the moment. For all we know Hook could be in there too, we'd run straight into him.' Curly said, I nodded.

'We'll keep watch of the mansion, see who comes in or out.' Nibs paced. 'We can't leave it too long.'

We all sat in the hedges and foliage a good few metres away from the mansion. We were going to wait until evening if no one had appeared. I began to get the feeling that we ourselves were being watched. I turned around at every snap of a branch, no one. The sun was becoming low in the sky now, only a few pirates guards had left the mansion throughout the day. It seemed safe to go in later tonight. Curly had been observing ways of getting in. Climbing up to her room was not an option, her windows were barred. Curly had spotted multiple small windows we could get into. That was our best shot. I heard a branch snap very loudly and the crunch of leaves behind us. We faced forward frozen as we heard the voice…

'I'll plunge my hook in you, you spying rats!' Hook's voice bellowed. I turned around to face Hook, and I raised my sword I had taken off the guards. But instead of Hook's cold eyes, I was met with warm brown eyes, gleaming with joy. I laughed slightly as I recognised the cheek in his smile. The guys were facing him too.

'Did I scare you?' Peter laughed, I pulled him into an embrace. I had never been so happy to see that cocky look on his face. 'Woah, you've missed me!' He laughed.

'Of course we've missed you! We thought you were dead!' Nibs exclaimed.

'You think I'd leave you to fight Hook on your own?' Peter smiled. 'Nah, can't have you guys having all the fun!' Yes, his confidence was in full swing. 'So, what are so spying on?'

'The mansion, to get Darcie out.' Tootles explained, Peter's smile dropped slightly then he nodded.

'We'll think of a plan to get in.' He said. 'You need me; you can't go at it alone.' He smirked. Peter was right, we _did_ need him.

Darcie POV

I sat crossed legged on my bed and watched the sun go down. I listened to some music whilst looking out the barred window. The guys would be coming soon, I guess. Then we'd find Peter. My door quickly swung open and Vincent stood there. He looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had a sullen expression wiped across his face. I put on a smile.

'Hello!' I smiled at him, he didn't smile back.

'Dinner, me and you, in about an hour downstairs.' He said in a monotone and left. My smile dropped when he was out of sight. I had managed to avoid dinner with him for days, making excuses that I was tired or felt ill. I put on a nice blue tea dress, I wanted to show I was making an effort for him. Then he would still have my trust that I loved him, and then I could be let out for some fresh air and find the guys. I brushed my brown hair out a bit and it swooped below my shoulders. I hopped down the stairs to dinner, maybe I'd have my freedom soon. I walked into the dining room and a long mahogany table had been set with silver cutlery. There was also silver trays with those silver dome covers that you lift off to reveal food. Vincent was slouched in his chair at the opposite end, drink in his hand. He sat up a bit and gave a smile. Not a nice smile, a crocodile one, like Josiah's.

'Sit.' He gestured over to the chair opposite him at the other end of the table. I sat down and smiled at him, I couldn't smell any food at all. He got up and walked to the tray nearest to me. 'What are we having?' He asked himself. He lifted the tray cover off to reveal a crumpled up piece of paper. To my horror, the note the guys and I had exchanged. He perched on the side of the table. 'Let's read what your dreams mean then!' He mocked, he knew those weren't dreams. He cleared his throat. 'Get knockout liquid from Vincent. Part of our escape plan.' He read aloud, my mouth went dry. He then put on a high girly voice. 'How do I get it?' Then his smile dropped. 'Any way you can. Trick him.' It felt like I had just swallowed sand. I was speechless. 'My favourite part was _trick him_. So this little _act _of yours was all part of a scheme.' He spat.

'Vincent, I-' I stuttered out.

'You see I have schemes of my own.' He lifted up the other tray lids. One tray revealed a platter of knives, another one had nets and rope. There were many more trays of weapons, torture equipment and traps. 'Some guards came by today from Hook saying we needed to trap Peter. After reading this little note I said I had the perfect piece of live bait.' I was sat paralysed in my chair, I refused to look him in the eyes.

'Vincent, please, don't.' He then hurled me to the ground, I shrieked as I hit the floor. He fiddled with some rope in his hands before pinning me to the ground, his knees either side of me.

'Tell me, _truthfully_, that you love me! Look me in the eyes and say it!' He yelled. I tried to lie again, but the act was up. I simply shook my head and looked away. 'I knew it!' He shouted. 'I guess your only use now is to be Peter's bait!' He grabbed my hands and I shut my eyes, hoping this was all a nightmare. His weight suddenly lifted off me. I opened my eyes and he was not there. I looked to my left and saw Vincent pinned to the ground by… Peter!

'Vincent, I'm hurt you didn't invite me to dinner!' Peter laughed, I sat up slightly. 'Oh, Darcie! I'll talk to you in a moment, I just-' He started but was cut off by Vincent pushing him off, Peter flew up to the ceiling. Peter's eyes then lit up as he spotted his sword on the table. 'Ooh, my sword.' He swooped down and whisked it off the table. Vincent tried to throw a knife at Peter but Peter was too fast and the knife was wedged in the wall. 'Vince you have got bad aim!' Peter knocked Vincent against the wall and Vincent slumped to the ground. Peter came over to me and pulled me up. I looked up into his eyes and he looked back into mine. He rested his forehead on mine and smiled. I smiled back then I saw Vincent reaching for the weapons.

'Peter!' I yelled, Peter spun around to face Vincent, then the team came rushing in, Nibs tackled Vincent to the floor. Peter then grabbed the net off the table and threw it over Vincent, he was trapped. Peter smiled at Vincent as he tried to struggle out.

'Peter all the guards are knocked out, let's go.' Curly said. Peter smiled at his sword.

'Well, love you and leave you Vince. See you at the battle I guess.' Peter smirked. Vincent yelled at him and tried to get out of the net. We all ran out of the mansion.

'Where are we going?' Tootles asked. I looked at Peter and he looked around for pirates, alert expression on his face.

'Native camps.' He looked at some guards running to warn Hook of the commotion that just happened. 'Now.'

Peter POV

We arrived at the camp where all the Natives welcomed us. They gave us a part of their camp to settle in temporarily. It was pretty late at night so all the guys decided to head off to bed. I slid my hands around Darcie's waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. I led her away to my hammock and we sat there, I held her in my arms. 'I haven't seen you in so long…' I breathed.

'I was losing hope Peter, I thought you left me.' She whispered as she turned into my chest.

'I'll never leave you, _ever_.' I hugged her tighter. 'I'm sorry you had to pretend to like Vincent.' I laughed. She didn't laugh really. 'What is it?'

'What you said to me about pirates, about being in constant fear of being alone forever?' She looked up at me, I nodded. 'That's what's driving Vincent mad, and it's why he looked so happy when I had to show affections for him. Don't get me wrong, I despise him as much as you, it's just quite sad.' She sighed.

'He's not gonna change, he's always been destined for a path of evil or adulthood.' I explained.

'No, I know. He's an adult trapped in a 16 year old body.' She had sympathy for so many people. For me I showed pirates no sympathy. They were pirates, end of. 'What did you mean by a battle when we left Vincent?'

I swallowed. 'Um, look, I'm ending this. I'm getting Neverland back. It's a winner takes all sort of thing.'

'Peter, are you mad? You're really going to put everything on the line again?' She cried out in a hushed voice.

'Yes I am! I'm Peter Pan; I'm going to win this thing! Imagine our team together fighting again, we're unstoppable!' I smiled at her, she frowned. 'It's the only way to get Neverland back; we have to go fight them.' I whispered. She turned back to my chest and rested her head there.

'Then you promise me something.' She said, I nodded. 'Don't think about me when you fight, and don't let Hook play mind games. Just worry about yourself.'

'I promise,' I sighed, 'and you have to promise me something.' She nodded in return. 'Leave Hook to me. No matter how much trouble I appear to be in, don't fight him.'

'…Ok.' She hesitated but gave in. I hugged her back tighter.

'Just go to sleep, I've got you.' As soon as I heard her breathing gradually deepening, I began to drift off. Even through my dreams I could feel my arms around her waist, protecting her from everything. My dreams again consisted of winning and triumph. I'd make this an easy win. Hook is going down.


	20. Preparing For Battle

20

Hook POV

I laughed at the sight when I walked into the mansion. Vincent was tangled in net, the room was a mess. Vincent struggled more in the net and yelled out in frustration.

'It seems Pan has been here, yes?' I grinned at Vincent.

'I don't know why you find it so funny! He took his team! He took _her_!' Vincent shouted. I rolled my eyes.

'Oh please Vincent, you were practically going to hand Darcie over to me to use as bait, not like you needed her. Especially after she so cruelly tricked you…' Vincent glared up at me.

'Just get me out of this!' Vincent roared. I ordered my men to cut Vincent out of the net. Vincent scrambled up and kicked the net. 'Peter now has a team to use against _us_!'

'Calm yourself Vincent. You still have Neverland in your grasp.' I smirked. 'Pan won't be that difficult to defeat.' Vincent scoffed.

'Really? Because he seemed to handle it quite well all the other times!' Vincent spat. My expression dropped. He was right Pan was good. I frowned slightly and turned away.

'Then maybe this won't exactly be a fair duel.' I chuckled. 'Pan will be too blinded by his arrogance to notice anything going on. I'll fight Pan myself.'

'Who do I fight?' Vincent asked. I smiled at him.

'You help my men in killing his team. I'm sure you never want to see that girl again?' I raised my eyebrows and Vincent looked down.

'No, she's dead to me.' Vincent uttered.

'Excellent. Now how about we go and invade those Native's camp tomorrow morning?' I smirked.

Peter POV

Me and the team had been talking battle strategies all morning. I slept well through the night with Darcie in my arms. I stared at her whilst she was discussing defending techniques. Her eyes were sparkling as they always were and she brushed back her silky brown hair that was slightly tangled. I listened to her intently but I kept getting distracted, mostly by her elegance but also that something didn't seem right. I kept getting the feeling the Native's camp was being watched. Then suddenly a thought washed over me, pirates hadn't invaded the Native's land. I stood up and collected my sword.

'Peter, are you listening?' Darcie asked. I pressed my finger to my lips signalling her to stay quiet. I walked to the centre of the camp and I heard the natives talking amongst others, others being pirates. I saw a red velvet coat and hook shimmering in the morning sun. I also saw Vincent shadowing his moves, Vincent was wearing another of his precocious suits. Hook caught glimpse of me and smiled.

'Pan?' He looked slightly surprised to see me, I put my hands on my hips and smiled. Vincent curled his lip. 'Well, well natives harbouring the enemy of Neverland. Now you should definitely give the land over to us unless you want to face the consequences.' Hook turned to the chief, who stood tall and shook his head. I laughed.

'I am no enemy of Neverland. And this land is the Native's not yours!' I smirked. 'Oh and by the way Codfish, battle will commence soon.' My team had, by this point, come to see what the fuss was about and they stopped in their tracks behind me when they saw the pirates. 'The Codfish gang were just leaving.' I told my team. Vincent smiled directly at Darcie.

'Good morning Darcie. Sleep well?' Vincent asked. She scoffed slightly.

'I slept better than I ever did in that mansion.' She replied bitterly.

'Such a waste.' Vincent uttered to her. 'You being with that worthless child and all.' He spitefully added.

'He's more of a person than you'll ever be.' She spat. Vincent began to step closer, glare on his face. Darcie stood her ground, not afraid. However I stepped in.

'Woah Vincent, stay back. I don't want your failure being rubbed off onto my team.' I smiled. Vincent muttered an insult, that wasn't particularly polite, to me.

'Pan, your cockiness will make for an interesting battle.' Hook grinned, I smiled broadly back.

'Nah, it won't be that interesting, I'll win like most times.' I laughed. Hook raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

'We shall see…' He spoke quietly. 'Tomorrow then, Pan?' Hook tilted his head a bit.

'Sounds like a plan!' I smirked at him as he and the rest of his pirates turned away. Vincent looked back one last time. I went over to Darcie and put my arm around her. Just to let Vincent know she was mine, and that I was hers.

Darcie POV

Peter and I were once again sat in the hammock together later that evening. Peter had been brushing up on his fighting the rest of the day. I had been subtly gazing at him during his practicing. He looked determined and heroic in his sword fighting, and of course he just looked simply beautiful. He'd brush his dark brown waves of hair out if his face and carry on fighting. He beat everyone who he was up against and still didn't break a sweat. Yes, he had put everything on the line but I trusted him.

We had been sat in a blissful silence, just us two. I was in his arms, protected and content. The thoughts went through my mind of when I thought he was gone. That numbing pain of never seeing him again, being stuck with Vincent. Every day that he was gone I thought plans of escape, I also thought how my happiness would be gone forever. I realised how vulnerable I felt without him. Yes I was a good fighter but I needed him, just to tell me everything was gonna be ok, just to have him hold me. He had this thing where no matter how terrible the situation, a cocky comeback or action was needed. It lightened the mood and just gave us hope to see him positive. I nuzzled closer to him as I thought all of this, the thought of not being with him.

'What?' He smiled.

'I'm just thinking.' I replied.

'About what?' He prompted.

'Everything. You mostly.' I laughed. He brought me closer to him. 'You'll be careful tomorrow. Seeing as I'm not allowed to help you fight Hook.'

'You will be helping. You'll be fighting off his crew. I just need to deal with Hook.' Peter said.

'Vincent will be there.' I looked down. 'I know he'll try and fight me, or do something utterly horrible. Don't listen to him, if he says anything. He'll try and throw you off.'

'I think you're forgetting that the guys will be there. Louis would gladly fight off Vincent if he came for you.' Peter raised his eyebrows a little, I nodded. 'Nothing to worry about. Neverland will be back to the way it was soon.' I sighed, he lifted my chin up to meet his gaze. I smiled and he gently pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, savouring our time. I had learnt over the course of these events that every moment matters. I put my hands on his neck until he pulled away and smiled. Then we heard someone clear their throat. We both looked up and laughed. Louis stood there, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

'Right lover boy, you need to rest for tomorrow.' Louis shook his head at Peter. 'And you, young lady, are way past your curfew, so off to bed.' I laughed and got up, Louis wasn't joking when he said he'd be like the protective older brother.

'Wait!' Peter called out. 'Kiss goodnight?' He put his puppy eyes on.

'I think you two have had your kiss for this evening!' Louis stated.

'No Louis, I was talking to you.' Peter smirked. Louis smacked his arm playfully and laughed. We all laughed before Louis dragged me off to bed. I was staying with Lily. I slipped into bed and thought about Peter safe in his hammock. Tomorrow would be fine. Peter said. I can't worry about him tomorrow. I dreamt of Peter in my dreams, him regaining Neverland, the crowds going wild yet he still comes to find me first. I could feel myself smiling in my sleep.

Vincent POV

She was mine to deal with tomorrow. I didn't know what I was going to do, but she'd pay. She had humiliated me. I was crushed that she didn't feel the same. All she wanted was Peter, that poor excuse for a person. Without his fame I saw nothing but an arrogant, scared child. If I couldn't have her then no one could. She'll be begging for mercy when I'm finished. Maybe torture her a bit more, in front of Peter. Make both of them suffer, a lot. I wandered into the main hall where Hook was. He had set a number of traps for Peter, pirates never played fair. His gaze caught me entering the room.

'Vincent, have you brushed up on your fighting? Better yet, have you actually learned how to fight?' He smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him. He always underestimated me.

'Yes, I was actually coming to tell you that I want to be the one to finish off Darcie.' I said bluntly. Hook widened his eyes slightly and smiled.

'Really?' He asked surprised, I nodded my head. 'Then you may have your wish.'

I smiled to myself and walked away. This battle was going to be the end of them. It was unfortunate that Darcie has to be killed but she had her chances. I was getting my revenge. On her, on Peter, on the whole team.


	21. Battle Starts

21

Peter POV

I woke up the next morning in my hammock, it was actually very early morning, and the sun was not up yet. I sat up in my hammock. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo of me and Darcie I had retrieved from the broken glass shards of the picture frame back at our house. I smiled at it, just us together seemed perfect and natural. Almost as if she was made for me. We both just looked so happy, which is what made it perfect. There was a slight rustling of footsteps, I shoved the photo back in my pocket. Nibs appeared out of the morning darkness.

'Awake already?' He asked leaning against a nearby tree. I smiled at him.

'Yeah, up early for the fight. You?' I asked.

'I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.' He shrugged. 'I guess it's the pre-battle nerves with Hook that kept me up.'

'I'm sorry.' I blurted out. Nibs furrowed his eyebrows.

'For what?' He laughed.

'Everything.' I replied. 'Not telling you about me and Hook, not listening to you about Josiah, leaving you, underestimating you-'

'Shut up.' Nibs laughed and I looked down and smiled. 'Yes, you're stubborn and don't listen, it's fine. I'm a straight up git but you guys still love me.' I laughed.

'Thank you for not growing up with the other Lost Boys.' I smiled. 'I have a lot to thank you for really.'

'Like?' Nibs smirked.

'You kind of made the fate of me and Darcie meeting.' I smiled. 'Even though you did spit on her shoes.' Nibs chuckled a bit. 'You warned me about Josiah, and you stood up to him.' He nodded. 'Most importantly I'd like to thank you for protecting Darcie, well the whole team but particularly her, when I couldn't. I know Louis must be thankful for that too. I know she used to be not the top person on your list but-'

'I just used to be very bitter. She's lovely, really she is. I know how much she means to you and I would do anything to make her safe for you if you aren't there.' Nibs smiled.

'Vincent may be my step brother of some sort, but you are definitely more of a brother than he'll ever be to me.' Nibs smiled warmly as the sun began to rise. Later we were all nearly ready for the battle. I looked at Darcie in her fighter outfit and she had her bow and arrow in hand. She looked up from talking to Louis and looked into my eyes, her gaze warmed me, just like when I had first seen her. Not when she was at the school but when she was a baby in London…

_I flew in the window, it had been a long time since I saw Wendy yet she still kept the window open just in case. I looked around the nursery for her. Then I saw… someone in her bed. It couldn't be Wendy, this lady was… mature, still beautiful but not a child. She fluttered her brown eyes open and looked at me and smiled weakly. This lady did not look well but she had similar eyes to Wendy._

'_Are you Wendy's mother?' I cocked my head slightly and she laughed a bit._

'_No Peter.' A familiar voice rang, Wendy… I shook my head. This couldn't be Wendy! 'Peter, it's me, Wendy.'_

'_How?' I whispered, staring at her. As I looked closer I could see it was in fact Wendy. She no longer had girlish prettiness but a womanly beauty. _

'_I've grown up Peter.' She said in a sad tone. 'I'm sorry.' She laughed a bit before coughing quite a bit. I walked to her side as she coughed, looking even more pale. _

'_What is wrong Wendy lady?' I asked as she caught her breath. She looked down and sighed._

'_I'm sick, Peter.' She gave a slight smile, I shook my head gently and laughed._

'_Nah, all you need is medicine.' I replied and she smiled up at me from her bed. _

'_If only Peter, I'm afraid medicine won't help.' I furrowed my eyebrows. Why could she not get better? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cry. I drew my sword and looked around the room. 'Peter, it's only a baby.' She said. A baby? She carefully climbed out of bed and went over to a cot I had so blindly missed. I followed behind her and looked over her shoulder as she picked something up out of the cot. Wendy then cradled a bundle of pink frills; I stood on my tiptoes and looked closer to see a little face with big dark brown eyes and soft brown curls on the top of its head, the cries began to fade. I put my sword away and looked up at Wendy._

'_Whose is it?' I asked._

'_She's my baby, Peter.' Wendy smiled. Wendy was a mother? Not a make believe one either. I went over to the small baby in her arms. I pulled back a bit of frill that was covering her small face, then a pair of tiny hands wrapped round my finger. She gazed up at me with those big brown eyes and I smiled. 'She likes you.' Wendy smiled. _

'_Does she have a father?' I asked, her little hands still clinging onto my finger. _

'_Yes but he left.' Wendy frowned. I looked up at her._

'_He's coming back though?' I tilted my head._

'_No, he's not.' She looked down. I looked back at the baby and pulled my finger away gently from her grip. She began to cry again and reached her small arms out to me._

'_What did I do?' I panicked, Wendy laughed._

'_Nothing, she just likes you and doesn't want you to go.' I smiled and looked at the baby. 'Would you like to hold her?' Wendy asked. I looked at Wendy with wide eyes. I didn't know how to hold a baby! 'Here, I'll show you.' She said. Wendy placed the little baby in my arms and showed me how to support her head and all that. I held her tight, careful not to drop her. I cradled her in my arms and went and sat on the bed, Wendy sat by my side. The baby burbled a bit and held on tight to my shirt. _

'_What's her name?' I asked._

'_Darcie Jane Darling.' Wendy smiled. I looked down at Darcie and smiled too. Her big eyes staring into mine. 'Peter I want you to take her to Neverland.' I smiled widely. _

'_Oh so when she's older I'll come back and take her on an adventure like what you did.' I said, Wendy shook her head, I was confused. _

'_No, take her now and let her live in Neverland. Forever.' Wendy said, I squinted my eyes._

'_Why Wendy lady? She's yours! Don't you want her?' I asked. _

'_Peter, of course I love her, that's why I want the best for her. I'm not going to be around for much longer. I want her to have what I couldn't and that was Neverland.' I looked at her, confused but I kind of understood. 'I know you'll do what's best for her, but she belongs in Neverland.' I nodded and looked down at her. Darcie would stay young in Neverland forever. I kept staring into her eyes and a warm feeling came over me. 'I know you'll be great friends.' _

I laughed a bit. _Great friends…_ We were so much more than that. I walked over to Darcie and she smiled at me.

'Hello, I hope you slept well before the-' I cut her off with a kiss, she kissed back after the shock. I pulled away and she giggled. 'What was that for?'

'What? I'm not allowed to kiss you?' I laughed, she smiled at me. 'Just wanted to let you know that I love you.'

'I love you too.' She smiled wider, I leaned in for another kiss until she put her hand to my lips. 'You can have that kiss, _after_ we win.' I smiled, I liked how she had trust in me to win. I nodded and pulled back. 'Go get your sword, then we can head off.'

'Ok.' I replied and went to go get my sword. I knew Hook inside out, he would have a series of traps for me. I think I prepared my team well enough, they just had to stay out of mine and Hook's battle. Hook must have a few tricks up his sleeve. That Codfish is predictable, won't be too hard to figure out. I mainly needed to stay on my toes and just not get killed. _Piece of cake…_

Hook POV

Everything was set out in place for Pan. He was not getting away alive. I had put my crew on non-stop fighting practice. Vincent's skills had rapidly got better, he nearly had the same ability as Pan. We were all gathered in the main hall waiting for Pan. He should be arriving soon. Vincent was pacing the marble floors and Smee was asking utterly pointless questions which I ignored. It wasn't until I heard the annoying laughter ring out that I had the urge to kill. I felt anger flush over me as I heard him above us. I whipped my head up to look at him and saw that arrogant smile of his on his face. I gave him a fake smile.

'Pan! So nice of you to show up to the battle.' He shrugged and carried on floating high near the ceiling.

'I said I was coming Codfish, so here I am!' He laughed, I scowled and noticed his team coming in through the doors. I halted my crew and looked back up at Pan who was also giving his team a 'not yet' stare.

'Now, Pan, you come down here and we'll have a fair fight.' I smiled at him.

'Pirates don't play fair.' Pan explained, he was right. 'So if I see any unfairness or tricks Codfish… I'll fly.' He smirked to himself.

'Deal Pan.' I called up to him. He was not prepared for the fight I had planned. Pan slowly floated down and his feet touched the ground in front of me. 'Shall we bow before our battle, Pan?' Pan shook his head no. 'Be a gentleman to your step-father Pan!' I shouted.

'You will never be my step-father! I refuse to bow to you!' He shouted back at me and drew his sword. I signalled my men to get his team. I swished my sword out and blocked Pan's sword with a clank before he could cut off my other hand. Battle had commenced…


	22. Pirates Don't Play Fair

22

Darcie POV

Pirates were attacking us by the load. More and more just kept appearing, I was struggling to keep up but my sword was grazing their skin, drawing blood and holding them off for a while. I looked over at Peter, he was battling Hook, and it looked like Hook was gaining on him. I worried for him, I wasn't meant to but I did… There were so many pirates about I couldn't see what the others were doing. I'd occasionally catch glimpses of Nibs thrashing open a pirate, or Louis throwing powerful punches to knock out. Curly had wired up some sort of electrical equipment to shock them, I was trying to find Tootles but my searches were stopped by a firm grip around my waist pulling me away from the main battle scene. I tried to scream for Louis or someone to help but a hand covered my mouth… not a pirate hand, well yes a pirate but Vincent to be precise.

'Aww, Bambi has been caught.' He whispered in my ear. He spun me around to face him. 'Fight.' He said with no emotion. I looked down. 'Fight so I can kill you!' He spat. I looked in his eyes, full of hatred and hurt.

'Vincent, you would have killed me already if you _really_ wanted to…' He narrowed his eyes. 'Why?'

'Why what?' He sneered.

'Why did you become so hateful?' I asked. 'You could have gone with Peter, you could have been good. They've turned you into some monster Vincent.' He looked down.

'I've always hated Peter… Even as a child. That's why I sided with Hook.' He spoke low. 'Do you know how it feels to have someone who is always just that little bit better than you? No matter what you do, they always do it better. No matter what you have, they have more. I bet you've never felt that, you being your _perfect_ little self Bambi. But that's what it's like with me and Peter…'

'Vincent, you have qualities that Peter doesn't! Good ones! You just need to find them and-' I began, until he laughed.

'I turned Peter's advantages against him though…' He smirked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

'How do you mean?' I asked confused.

'You don't just think Josiah heard a little pirate fight outside and just _happened_ to see Peter?' Josiah? 'I told Josiah everything about Peter. And when Peter fought pirates in the City that day I told Josiah to have a look at him.'

'But why? Didn't you think that was just going to get Peter more praise?' I said.

'No, I knew what Josiah was like. I wasn't naïve like Peter. Obviously Josiah wanted someone for the looks, he tried to get me to do it first, be his money maker…' I wasn't surprised at this; Josiah would have liked Vincent's looks and overacted, sickening charm. 'I was in the City being a sort of double agent for Hook and managed to gain Josiah's trust. I was sick of Peter's little humble acts, and decided he should get some fame from this.' He smiled. 'I knew what Peter would get himself into, being a slave for Josiah. Something he treasured dearly would be taken away from him… _freedom._ His own perfection backfired on him, which was satisfaction for me…'

'How could you be so… cruel? You did that to humiliate him? To make him practically a slave?' I whispered. If only Peter knew it wasn't entirely Josiah's doings. Vincent nodded.

'I thought that was it. He'd be miserable in his isolated and controlled little life but no. He had to take something I wanted.' He brought himself closer to me.

'What was that?' I said in barely a whisper. He put his lips to my ear.

'You.' He breathed. I stood there shocked. Me? _Me?_

'Impossible. We only met a short while ago…' I said.

'Yes, we only _met._' He smiled. 'I have known you for quite a while. I saw you one day and I immediately thought you were for me.' I shook my head and he nodded. 'I followed you around, came to every performance you were in, I had to admire you from a far.' He basically stalked me. 'One day I was finally going to pluck up the courage and admit my feelings for you. Until I saw you in the hallway, with_ him._ He was all over you! It hurt me whenever I saw you with him.' I stared down at the ground. 'I never wanted to hurt you when I took you away from him but you refused my affections. Tell me, if I did reach you before Peter, and you didn't know about me and Hook, would you have accepted my love?' My mouth was dry.

'I, um, well I would have been flattered so I suppose I may have at the time, yes.' I stuttered, Vincent then pinned me up against the wall and smiled.

'Here's your last chance Bambi, Peter will be gone and I can show you how much I would've cared for you. No hurt or anything, I can save you my darling…' His _darling? _I swatted his hand away from my face.

'I'm sorry, no. And I am not your darling!' I scowled.

'You are _a_ Darling. Well of the Darling family…' He formed a smirk and I looked away. 'I guess your time is up Bambi.' I looked back at him and he had got his sword out. I quickly got mine up and managed to block his before he could cut my throat. He was a pretty skilled fighter, almost as good as Peter. His sword grazed up my arm and my sword grazed his torso. I was doing pretty well fighting him off. My gaze suddenly wandered off to Peter. Peter had a pretty nasty cut on the side of his head and also his torso. Peter was still playing fair, even though that Hook being fair was never gonna last. As I was staring at Peter and worrying Vincent had snaked his sword around my neck and held me in place, I writhed around in his grip. 'Keep still!' He hissed. I looked up and saw Peter, now on the floor crawling away from Hook backwards trying to get up. Peter was in trouble… I know he told me not to help but, I had to! I shot a fist back at Vincent's face. He let go of me to hold his nose then I pushed him to the ground and gave a hard kick to his head, knocking him out for a while to help Peter. I then ran over to Peter. Peter had just managed to get up before I arrived. He carried on fighting, quite weakly, but talked to me as well.

'What are you doing? I said not to!' Peter pleaded.

'You were in trouble!' I justified my point.

'No, I was fine!' He protested. I shook my head.

'Well you're still weak now!' I exclaimed.

'No I'm not, go fight the others! I'm-' Hook then took this opportunity to try and attack us. Or at least one of us. He was headed in my direction but Peter saw him out of the corner of his eye. 'No!' Peter yelled and pushed me back away from Hook. I tried to block myself from Hook but dropped my sword as Peter pushed me away. Something heavy then fell over me, and I dropped to the ground. I looked at what I was tangled in… Net. I looked at the shock of sheer terror on Peter's face.

Peter POV

I pushed her back to get her away from the fight, and now? She was enclosed in a net of rope, utterly helpless. I gasped at the sight of her trying to get out, I went to go help her before Hook dragged me back. Hook laughed and held me by my collar.

'So Pan, that trap was meant for you, but you pushed your little girlfriend right into it!' He chuckled. No… I had practically endangered her life. I pulled out of his grip.

'I knew you would try to trap me…' I mumbled as he laughed.

'Well, unfortunately your Darcie seems to be caught in one of the many traps I laid out for you.' He gave a sadistic smile. 'This,' He pointed at the tangle she was in on the floor, 'was your fault.' It wasn't intentional. I was trying to get her away from being cut open by Hook. My good deed backfired in the worst way possible.

'Then,' I smirked as I rose from the floor, 'I'm not going to play fair either!' Hook snarled at me. 'Darcie, bear with me ok?' I called down to her; I'd fight Hook then help her. She nodded but I could see her trembling.

'The thing is Pan, while you're flying above in the air; she is still on the ground. I'll just get my men to come finish her off.' I glared at him as Darcie let out a small whimper.

'You won't touch her if you want your death to be quick and painless Codfish!' I yelled at him. He chuckled menacingly. From above I saw Vincent slowly stirring into a conscious state on the ground, oh no… Darcie looked in the direction I was staring in and she gasped. She quickly made a panicked effort to reach her sword but it was no use, the net restricted her and she got more caught up. I looked back to Vincent, he was now pulling himself up off the floor and looking around for Darcie.

'Vincent!' Hook called to him. 'She's right where you want her, up here.' He smirked, Vincent started to walk towards us. I needed to buy time to get her out so she could fight him off.

'Guys!' I yelled as they fought. I saw Curly turn his head to look at me. 'Curly! Stop Vincent!' I called over. Curly nodded and ran as fast as he could to Vincent. Curly brought out some sort of Taser from his pocket and stunned Vincent on the neck. Vincent yelled out in pain and cursed. Vincent stopped to fight Curly. I then took this opportunity to swoop down, I got my sword and began to cut the net. 'I'll get you out. You'll be fine.' I muttered as I got through one of ropes weaving the net, it was really hard to cut through. The net was really thick and must have been so heavy. I then tried pulling the net off her before she screamed.

'Peter! Behind you!' She shouted. I picked up my sword but before I could turn I was hurled back and landed on my back with a thud. Hook stared down at me and smiled. He then put his boot on my chest, pinning me to the floor. I looked to my left and saw that Vincent had got away from Curly. Curly looked pretty injured and weak. Vincent made his way to Darcie and looked down at her, with cold eyes. 'No!' She gasped. Hook laughed and looked back to me.

'I want you to see this.' He hauled me up by the scruff of my shirt. He held me against his chest and grabbed a fistful of hair to force me to look at Vincent and Darcie. 'I want you to see your love _suffer_.' He hissed in my ear. 'Just like I had to watch your mother, my love, die.' I looked down, my mother who was taken away from me… I looked back up, Vincent raised his sword to her and Darcie begged for him to stop, he was about to plunge it in her.

'NO! Stop, just stop Vincent!' I panicked. Vincent shot a deathly glare up at me. 'Don't do this.' I said.

'Why shouldn't I Peter?' Vincent spat. 'If you had just kept yourself out of her life, this would not be happening. This is ultimately your fault!' I looked down, maybe part of that was true, but I love her. I wouldn't give that love up for the entire world.

'Vincent, I don't know what I ever did to make you hate me so much. Maybe it was just Hook's influence… But please, killing Darcie has nothing to do with anything! Think about what you're doing. I know you have… feelings for her, so don't kill her. If you loved her that much you'd let her be happy.' Vincent lowered his sword slightly. 'Trust me you're not my favourite person in the world at the moment but it's not too late. We can fight against the Codfish! I saw you at your most happiest when you were with us for those few days.' Vincent stood there in thought. I held my breath hoping I had said enough.

'Vincent, don't you dare listen to the enemy!' Hook said in a low snarl. Vincent shook his head and walked towards me and Hook. Vincent gave a cold stare at me.

'You always got everything Peter. That's why I hate you. You were always one step better than me.' I frowned at him. How was this my fault? So he wanted me to stop being myself? 'Killing _her _won't solve anything, you're right. But killing you would. I'll kill you Peter, now.' I rolled my eyes, no he wasn't. Hook tensed up.

'Vincent, I am the one to-' He began furiously until Vincent cut him off rage building up in his voice.

'No! You always called me weak, you put me down every day, told me how stupid I was. Well I'm going to prove you wrong! I'm finishing off Pan!' Vincent yelled. I was still held in Hook's firm grip that had got even tighter. Vincent and Hook argued about this for a while, I looked over at Darcie. All I saw was an empty net. She got out! I smiled to myself as I saw her sneaking up behind Vincent, sword in hand. She pressed her finger to her lips, signalling me to keep quiet. Vincent caught me smirking. 'What are you smiling about?' He roared. He was about to turn around when Darcie put her sword to his throat from behind and held him there. She had to go up on her tip toes to reach, I laughed at Vincent's look of shock.


	23. Blood and Fire

23

Darcie POV

I had Vincent with my sword around his neck, just as he did to me. I had to go up on my tip toes because he was quite tall, and I am quite short. I heard Vincent laugh and I pressed my sword closer to him.

'Bambi, what are you doing?' He chuckled. I scowled.

'Defeating you!' I smirked, he shook his head.

'And what are you supposedly going to do to me? Kill me?' He laughed again, he was right, I didn't have it in me to kill him, I could kill a pirate yes but he was still like us. I stood there in thought for a moment, until a voice made me lose my train of thought.

'Kill him, my dear.' Hook smirked, I noticed Peter still in his firm grip. 'Go on.' He urged. Peter was just as confused as me.

'Don't encourage her! Don't you care about me dying?' Vincent spat.

'Vincent, you're a disappointment, I expected you to be more of a pirate than you are.' Hook sighed. 'Any way, she won't do it. Want to know why?' I narrowed my eyes. 'Because I still have something of hers.' He laughed holding Peter up slightly. 'As soon as she drags that sword along your throat Vincent, Peter will have his heart torn out by my hook.' I froze, I was playing with fire. I do anything to Vincent and Peter gets killed. I had to think about what to do.

'Let go if you want Peter alive.' Vincent whispered to me. I sighed, unsure of what to do. 'If you _really_ are smart you would let go, trust me.'

'I can't trust you! How do I know you're not going to try and kill me when I do let go?' I whispered back, he smiled.

'I'm not _completely_ heartless.' He had a slight hint of mystery in his voice, he was up to something, and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. I needed to give Peter the chance to get away at least. I slowly brought my sword down from Vincent's neck and let him go carefully. 'Good choice.' He uttered. I looked over to Peter and I could tell by his expression he was making up a plan in his mind. He has a certain expression he pulls, eyebrows furrowed, his brown eyes looking around and silently mumbling to himself, blanked out of the situation. Vincent brought himself closer to Peter and raised his sword. I was about to yell and run over to stop Vincent killing Peter, only to my surprise his sword wasn't raised at Peter but at Hook.

'What are you doing?' Hook spat at Vincent.

'You tried to have me killed.' Vincent glowered. Hook laughed and Vincent gave a low growl before throwing his sword at Hook, Hook defended himself, letting go of Peter. Peter used this opportunity to get away. He ran over to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held onto me tightly and nuzzled his face in my hair.

'Vincent! You made him get away!' Hook roared. He then hit Vincent's temple with his hook causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. 'I'll deal with you later.' He kicked Vincent's side and then faced me and Peter. Peter looked down to me.

'Go help the others now, I'll see you soon.' He kissed my forehead. 'Now go.' I nodded and headed to the guys fighting off pirates. I looked back and saw Hook marching towards Peter.

Peter POV

I braced myself for Hook. He marched up to me, evil smirk across his face. I took my sword and pointed it at him. Hook mimicked me and did the same.

'Now you die once and for all.' I flew out of the way of his sword as he slung it towards my heart. I lunged my sword at him but he ducked and I flew over him. He laughed as I missed. I tried again but as I flew over he caught my ankle and threw me to the floor. He got down to the level I was on the floor and smashed my head against the hard marble floor. I could feel my warm blood slowly seeping out. I tried to get back up then Hook pointed a gun at my chest and gave an evil laugh.

'A fair duel doesn't mean guns.' I spoke, trying to make myself sound brave. He laughed and pressed it harder against my chest.

'I think you know pirates don't play fair Pan. Aw, I almost feel sorry that I'm about to blow your heart to pieces with this.' He gestured to the gun with his eyes. 'Precious little Pan's time is up.' I laughed at him. 'What?' He spat.

'I bet there are no bullets.' I smirked, he gave a sadistic smile and shot the gun upwards, I was wrong there were and I may be killed by a gun.

'You die this time Pan. I win and you meet your tragic end. Peter Pan; forever to be a boy, _just_ a boy. You'll be remembered as a worthless little rat. Goodbye.' He smirked and his eyes grew red, I looked up where he had shot the bullet to the ceiling.

Hook aimed his gun in a very bad place. The bullet had hit the sharp, expensive chandelier. I heard a large groan noise come from the chandelier and a snap. My eyes widened and I shuffled back as fast as I could, Hook was not so lucky. The chandelier crushed his body, the sharp glass from it impaling him, it was a gory sight of his mangled body, and the glass was painted with his blood. His black hair covered his face and he lay cold, crushed under the chandelier.

'You did that to yourself, Hook.' I whispered. 'It was your tragic fate, unfortunately.' I then looked at the chandelier's lighting; oil and fire… Soon the whole chandelier was a light and the flames would spread to the large areas of oil spilled; the building was going to go down in flames. I got up and felt dizzy, I probably had a concussion from where Hook had smashed my head. All the pirates and my team noticed the rapidly spreading flames. 'Go!' I yelled at them all. The pirates ran without hesitation, I didn't care about them, I was more worried about my team. I stumbled after them reached the door but froze.

'Peter? What are you doing? Come on!' Tootles yelled.

'Vincent…' I whispered and turned back. I heard my team calling for me but I ran back into the burning building. I couldn't leave him. I ran past Hook's currently burning remains and the growing flames. I had to fly over most of the flames that had spread. I looked around to where he last was. I saw a scared pair of light eyes. The yellow flames matched the lightness of his eyes. He was still lying down, weak from the smoke. I ran over to him and tossed his arm around my shoulder.

'No.' He croaked, I shook my head.

'You're a nasty mini Codfish but you don't deserve to die, not like this!' I supported him on me and tried to run out or fly out. It was too late. We were enclosed in flames that were too high to fly over towards the exit. I sighed, at least I was going to die doing a good deed. Vincent slumped to the ground. 'No, c'mon, we'll find another way.' I pulled him back up.

I looked behind us and found a gap in the ceiling where the chandelier had fallen. 'Up there.' I said. I scooped Vincent up and he held on limply. I began spluttering before I could fly, I fell to my knees, my lungs being consumed by the smoke. Then everything that matters flashed before me. _Darcie, the guys, Tink, the whole fairy kingdom, the natives, the City people, John in London. _ All the adventures I've yet to have. I used all my last urge of strength to fly, it was difficult, but we made it to the hole in the roof. I pushed Vincent's weak body through then held onto the side of the hole. I could feel myself slipping, slowly letting go. I was about to fall down to the flames until my arm was caught. I glanced up to see Vincent clinging on with all his strength he had left. He pulled me up through the gap and onto the roof. We both crawled off to the edge of the roof and I managed to pull together a bit of strength in the fresh air. I flew Vincent and myself down to the ground and then collapsed onto my back.

Darcie POV

Peter had gone back in for Vincent. Tinkerbell had found her way out of the building burning down, she did not see Peter as the flames were so high. The building was being engulfed by the flames and no sign of Peter or Vincent. Louis held me as I cried, Peter had not come out and it was unlikely he would survive those flames. The pirates were waiting for something, it couldn't be Hook. Hook was dead, for good. Nibs turned his head as we heard a thud on the ground, Peter! He had collapsed onto his back and Vincent lay on the ground too. I pulled out of Louis grip and ran to Peter. I knelt by his side and brushed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to reveal his soft brown eyes. I smiled at him, he was alive, not well but alive. _We should get him to the hospital or back home. _Tinkerbell sat on his shoulder lightly. Peter sat up slowly and looked at the pirates.

'Hook is dead.' He said bluntly. The pirates did look slightly lost, a few took off their hats. Vincent sat up and took Peter's hand. Peter was about to snatch it away but Vincent spoke in a fairy language. The island seemed to have a weight lifted off of it, the sky was brighter and it didn't seem so dull. 'Thank you…' Peter whispered to Vincent. _You can banish the pirates. _Tinkerbell said to Peter, he nodded. He stood up and walked towards the pirates, stumbling a bit. 'You are banished to the outer part of the island. If any of you disturb the piece then you will meet a similar fate to your fallen captain.' The pirates turned away and made their way back to their ship. Crowds were gathering around all of us. The City council rushed over and to my surprise, a whole cluster of fairies. Peter Pan had defeated the most evil pirate of all time, Captain James Hook. The whole of Neverland wanted to celebrate Peter for the true wonder he was. As selfish as this may sound, I didn't want his famous days to be back with us…


	24. Together

24

Peter POV

I'm not gonna lie, having the crowds back felt great. I had support from many others. Adrianna and Burton came over to me, my team stood behind me. Adrianna hugged me and cupped my face.

'Oh, you poor thing! Everything you've been through, we'll get you checked over and then we'll have a celebration. Now outfit choices-' Adrianna gushed, Burton stopped her.

'Ok, give him space to breathe…' He put a hand on my shoulder. 'Well done.' He then looked to my team. 'Well done to all of you.' Burton gave a look to Vincent then back to me. 'What are we going to do with him?' He whispered. I walked over to Vincent.

'What are you going to do now?' I asked him and he shrugged.

'I'm going to grow up. Neverland was never for me.' Vincent smiled slightly.

'Where will you go?' I questioned.

'I have my connections in London. How else do you think I found Darcie so quickly?' He smirked; I glared at him a bit.

'Well, then, I wish you the best.' I said. 'Thank you for saving me.' Vincent looked at me.

'I did it for her.' He gestured to Darcie. 'Thank you for risking your life to save mine.' He mumbled. I nodded and hugged him. He pulled away a bit. 'I still hate you.' He smiled. Vincent was about to depart before he stepped over to Darcie. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in her hand.

Darcie POV

Vincent put Peter's kiss that he had taken in my hand. I looked up at him.

'You were never mine to have.' He muttered, I smiled at him slightly. 'I still like you Bambi. But unfortunately _he_ has you; you are made for each other which is the worst part.' I took something out of my pocket as well. The small 'V' bracelet he had given me when I was pretending to love him. I put it in his hand.

'Give that to your love, you have the potential to be a great boyfriend, you're very protective when you want to be.' I smiled and he smiled back. Vincent then departed to London. He would never be fully good but he'd not be dangerous. I watched him until he was out of sight. I then turned back to Peter who had gone? I looked around and noticed the crowds had also left. The team was still here though and a few people trying to put out the flames of the burning building. Curly looked at me and pointed in the opposite direction to us. There Peter was, with crowds of people walking to the City hospital and there would be celebrations later. I couldn't help feeling hurt, he was going to become that famous Peter again and I'd lose him to all the far prettier fans of the City.

'How about we go home?' Tootles suggested.

'I don't think I could've thought of a better idea.' Louis smiled and we turned away and went back home. When we got home, it looked trashed. The door was slightly hanging off its hinges and when we went inside everything was upturned. This must have been from when we were captured by pirates. They had been looking for something, that was clear.

'It'll take ages to fix up again.' Curly sighed looking at the damaged walls. Louis pulled the sofa back to its original position and I sat down. Tootles came out from the kitchen with food. 'Mate, don't eat that! It's been a while since we've been here.' Curly laughed.

'It's fine the colour of it looks ok. Except the bread tastes a bit off.' He said as he ate the bread. We all groaned in disgust.

'You really are incredible.' Nibs laughed as he watched Tootles eat the gone off food. 'Well enough of mouldy food, we should go find Peter in the City.'

'We may have to live there for a bit until the house is fixed up.' Louis said, examining the electricity cables that had been cut. I sighed, I hoped the City stay wouldn't be too long. 'Let's go then.'

We arrived in the City and went up to the hospital where Peter was. There were crowds waiting outside his room and I rolled my eyes. Nibs pushed through them all and made way for us.

'Get out of the way!' Nibs shouted, ever so politely as he always did. We eventually reached the door and went inside. Peter was sat up in a City bed, his shirt off being examined. I couldn't help but stare, and the nurse couldn't keep her eyes off him, she was even flirting and blushing. I noticed Tinkerbell, who was by Louis' side, getting jealous and her light flickered red. Peter caught sight of us and smiled.

'Hey! Where have you guys been?' He asked whilst the nurse wiped a cut along his shoulder with some antiseptic.

'Just home, it's pretty much damaged. We'll need to stay here until it's fixed up.' Louis said.

'Oh,' Peter grimaced a bit 'so we stay here, just for a little while.' He announced. I was glad he didn't want to stay in the City just as much as I did. Nibs made his way over to the food baskets fans had already got for Peter.

'Gross, most of its fruit!' Nibs screwed his face up examining an apple.

'Oh no, how awful.' Louis said sarcastically. 'It's what you give people in hospital and there's nothing wrong with fruit.' Curly went over to all the medical machines and examined them; the nurse was losing her patience with him, with all of us. I went and sat by Peter's side and he pulled me onto the bed. The nurse didn't look impressed with all of us mucking around, and I could see she was jealous of me and Peter.

'I think we're gonna see that food again.' Tootles said, he looked a bit green.

'Bathroom is literally right outside.' The nurse snapped, wanting at least one of us to leave. Tootles ran out the door, we heard a wretch then screams. He didn't make it in time. Peter was laughing for ages. I missed his laughter and it filled the whole room with joy. 'You need to take your medicine.' The nurse said. He shut his mouth and crossed his arms as the nurse put the brown liquid on a spoon. She put it near his mouth whilst he made muffled protests and she sighed. I looked at Peter.

'Just take it.' I giggled. He opened his mouth a tiny bit then the nurse quickly shoved it in. He didn't swallow the medicine but just sat there with a face that looked like he just ate a lemon. 'Swallow and it'll go away.' I smiled, he slowly did then choked a bit.

'That was disgusting.' He pouted slightly. He then looked at his feet and groaned. 'Bother.' He muttered.

'What's wrong?' Nibs asked from across the room, he had managed to find a cupcake amongst the fruit baskets.

'My shadow has gone. It could be anywhere.' He sighed. _I'll look for it!_ Tinkerbell rang out. 'Thanks Tink, it'll take a while to find.' A while later the nurse dismissed Peter and the City Council gave us a temporary penthouse to stay in. It did have a nice view over the City but all I wanted was to go home. The celebrations were tomorrow and it was already evening time. All day was spent picking out our outfits for tomorrow. Peter was still out preparing for tomorrow. I sat on the dark leather sofa in the living room and looked out the huge glass window that overlooked the City. I hadn't had any proper time with Peter in ages. Recently my time had been spent looking for him, believing he was dead, on the run with him or fighting off pirates. Now he was busy with the City again and… I missed him.

Peter POV

I opened the door to our temporary home. All the guys were in the front room watching TV. I greeted them and then went to look for Darcie. I found her in the living room at the back of the penthouse looking out the window. 'Hey!' I smiled and she smiled back. She seemed sad so I went and sat down on the sofa next to her. 'What's up?' I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

'I guess I'm just missing you is all.' She sighed, I laughed.

'Missing me? I saw you a few hours ago!' I smirked.

'No.' She frowned. 'Not like that, as in, we haven't had any time together for a while. The only time we have had together we were either fighting, on the run or captured. Do you understand what I'm saying?' She asked softly. I nodded slowly, realising how much I actually missed her. 'I don't want to lose you again. As selfish as it sounds.' I took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

'You're not selfish. And I promise you will not lose me, ever. Not to pirates, not to the City, not to anyone; I'm yours ok?' She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back and kissed her forehead. 'I should be the one worrying about people taking you away from me, all we've been through and that.' She smiled a bit. 'Ready for the celebrations tomorrow?'

'I guess so…' She looked down and I lifted her chin up to look at me.

'You'll be right by my side, yes?' I smiled and she nodded.

'I wouldn't want it any other way…' She spoke as she buried her face in my chest.


	25. Celebrations

25

Darcie POV

Today was the day of celebrations and we were all getting ready in the penthouse. I wore a pastel floral asymmetrical dress (short at the front then flows longer at the back) and some light pink ballet shoes. I stepped out of my room in the penthouse and looked for Peter. I found him looking in the mirror, he turned around to face me and I giggled at his wonky bow tie. He had a dark green cotton shirt on and brown skinny jeans on. I also noticed a band of goldish metal around his head, the crown to mark Neverland as his. 'Don't laugh; I have to wear this crown.' He pleaded. I went over and fixed his bow tie he smiled at me and ran his fingers through my slightly curled hair.

'You look beautiful, as always.' He smiled.

'And you look ever so handsome, as always.' I smiled back to him then took his hand. We met the others in the front room. Louis had dressed himself in a white shirt and red waistcoat, Curly was in a blue blazer, Tootles wore a neat yellow jumper with the shirt collar out and Nibs was in his unchanging dark jeans and black t-shirt.

'I guess we should head off.' Nibs said and opened the door, Peter linked me onto his arm and led us out. When we stepped outside people cheered. Everyone was dressed for the celebrations in vibrant colours, the girls in bright dresses and the boys in colourful suits mostly. There was bunting up and all sorts of luxurious colours filled the City. Adrianna came up to us in a fluffy purple dress.

'Oh, you all look lovely!' She then turned to Nibs and gave an exasperated sigh. 'Couldn't you have worn a splash of colour?' Nibs scowled and grabbed a pot of bright purple paint that was being used to paint the City pavement. He scooped up a hand full and wiped a bit on his shirt.

'Boom, now we match.' He smiled; she rolled her eyes at him. Peter found it funny at least.

'Now you all need to get on stage right away.' She ushered us to the big stage. The same one that we went on when we first became Peter's team and when we came to the City on one of our first visits. We stood on stage, Peter still had me on his arm and I was grateful for that. Burton made his way onto the stage in a silver suit with a peppermint green tie. He tapped the microphone to get the crowd's attention.

'Fellow inhabitants of Neverland, we are gathered here to celebrate the death of Captain James Hook, the main source of evil here in Neverland. I'd like to hand over to Peter to give us his words.' I let go of Peter's arm as he walked to the middle of the stage and in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat and began:

'All of you are here to celebrate the evil gone in Neverland. Hook was a tragedy just waiting to happen really, I do take a certain extent of pity on him. Through all I've- we've been through, I've come to realise how important life is and how we really should just have fun. Of course, being young forever we have a lot of time to have fun and try new things, but life can be taken away so easily. I learnt this the hard way when I ran too fast round a corner and ran into Hook's sword. There's always going to be evil on this island, everywhere in fact. Even as immortals we can't waste a day or a chance. Evil can always be defeated by happiness, and a bit of cheek if you're feeling confident. I will always do my best to protect this island and so will my team. I appreciate all your support, particularly my team, and the pirates are one less thing for you all to worry about. Let's celebrate this day and just make the most of it, as well as every other day. So let the celebrations begin.' A loud cannon started the celebrations and everyone cheered.

Peter POV

The sun was beginning to set and the celebrations still raged on. Puck and Tink told me that there were also celebrations in the fairy realm. Puck had been gone for a while and we hadn't seen him in ages. Puck was the first fairy who saw me dead and used a great deal of his fairy dust to heal me. He had been behind the scenes a lot, when he found out I was missing he went to the crocodile to keep watch of things and told Tink. People were dancing in the City square; I was watching Louis and Darcie dance. I had danced with so many fans today, the song ended and Darcie came over to me.

'Shall we dance now?' She asked.

'Of course, I've waited all day!' I smiled and led her by her waist to the dancing. We danced to a few songs and then our song came on. _As the world falls down_ David Bowie, she smiled up at me and I pulled her into a slow dance. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I wanted to stay like this forever. I then whispered in her ear, 'let's go somewhere else.' I took her hand and quickly weaved out of the crowds of others slow dancing. Nibs was currently kissing the girl he was dancing with. When we were out of sight she looked up at me.

'Where are we going?' She smiled, I scooped her up in my arms and flew up to the sky, she held on tighter as we were high up. I flew over to the small lagoon from before and set her down on the ground. The flowers seemed to glow under the now set sun and the moon gleaming down. 'Your secret place.' She smiled. I took a flower that matched the light colours of her dress and put it in her hair, as I did before. I sat down on a rock and pulled her down beside me looking out to the waters. I wrapped my arms around her and took in the moment. 'So, your speech when you said there's more evil on this island?'

'Yes, I don't know where but it's out there.' I looked at her. 'We'll fight it off though as a team.'

'We make a good team all of us.' She smiled, I nodded.

'Well yes, I chose you lot didn't I?' I smirked at her and she hit my arm playfully. 'No but I did choose well.'

'Yes, yes you did.' She sighed and looked at my head. 'I have to say that crown does suit you.' She laughed. I took it off and placed it upon her head.

'I pronounce thee, Duchess of Neverland.' I jumped up and bowed. She got up as well and took the crown off and placed it back on my head.

'And I pronounce thee, Prince Peter Pan of Neverland.' I chuckled and picked her up in my arms. I looked in the water and then back at her. Her eyes grew wide.

'No! Don't you dare!' She squealed.

'Live a little!' I smiled evilly and jumped in holding on tight to her. No mermaids came to this part of the island really. It was quite cold but not freezing.

'It's cold!' She laughed, I kissed her softly then she pulled away. She pulled herself up on a rock and looked at the fireworks that were currently going off in the City. I sat with her and watched them too. I played with her slightly damp hair and placed her head in my lap. She smiled up at me with her big brown eyes that I adored. 'It will always be me and you right? No matter who comes along?' She asked. I nodded, I remembered the hurt when I did have to give her away to someone else as a baby. How she held onto my shirt and cried. She hadn't changed really, neither had I, it would kill me to give her to someone else.

'Darcie, it will always be us together. I love you.' I never liked admitting my feelings but with her, I could admit anything, I had nothing to hide. She sat up and kissed me on my lips and placed her hands on the back of my neck. I put my arms around her waist. I looked back into her eyes as she pulled away and she looked into mine.

'I love you too Peter Pan.'

**THE END**

**Thank you ever so much for reading and reviewing! I am happy to say there will be another story, an idea that was helped to develop by one of my lovely reviewers (Regja). My exams are NEARLY over so look out for my next story ****Peter Pan: Meant To Be****, exciting story where there is more trouble to go down but will it in fact tear the team in two? When my exams have stopped fully, chapters will be put up quicker! YAY! Again thank you and keep reviewing and reading! I hope you will enjoy the next story!**

**Hugs and Thimbles!**

**xxx **


End file.
